Issues of Quirk Synergy
by noctisxsol
Summary: In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku. Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem.
1. Prologue

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Speaking" _"Thinking"_ [Sound effects] **Quirk Names and Special Attacks**

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **So, either no one has done a Matriarchal Hero society story like this, or they have and I've just not seen it yet. If it's the former, I am slightly surprised. It seems like the logical conclusion to the genderbend stories that I did find researching for this topic, but maybe I'm actually the first for this fandom.** Edit: I have read Total Command now. Good story, slightly different emphasis that rewrote history to make only females have quirks. When a story gets that long, you there are going to be some twists in there.

 **Halfway through writing, this story got combined with the ideas for an entirely different story that explored that part of the population that was quirkless. Even if only 5% of Izuku's generation is quirkless, that's still one in 20, or one in every class. With so many people lacking a quirk, I feel like they should play a bigger role than they do. Like, really? Izuku is the only quirkless kid who refused to give up on his dream of being a hero? No one else delved into specialized tools, or martial arts or anything to become a hero (Or a villain) without a quirk? Depending on how my time goes, I may go back and write that story if reviewers ask for it and send me good and interesting ideas for abilities or magic systems that anyone can use if they have the knowledge.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-Hero Year 82-

Enjoli Todoroki glared at the blonde head in front of her as the two of them trudged to the principle's office. It was all Toshinori's fault that they were fighting, she didn't see why she should get punished. Unfortunately, Gran Torino had given the two of them strict instructions to, "Either go the principal's office or just kiss and get it over with!" She didn't see where everyone was getting the idea that she liked the muscle head; can't a girl just hate a guy without being accused of secretly liking him?

The old principal sighed when he saw the two enter his office. "Fighting again you two? This is the fourth time this week. The only reason you don't haven't received harsher punishments is solely because no one has gotten hurt." As if she needed a reminder that she couldn't even leave a single scorch mark on the blonde… "But now you've chosen your hero names and as such will be treated as heroes. Therefore, we will deal with this as heroes: once you return from your hero internships we will hold a one-on-one grudge match in the Coliseum! Endeavor vs. All Might! One night only! It'll be like a second sports festival! The revenue from ticket sales will pay for those training robots I always wanted!"

The two students tuned him out as he started rambling. All Might was just glad he wasn't going to be punished, but Endeavor was already planning for the coming fight. She needed to get stronger, and she knew just who to persuade to give it to her.

-After School-

Enjoli flitted through the room to quickly check every nook, cranny and possible hiding place. She knew she had to work quickly. He would be back soon and if she was caught without leverage-

"And just what do you think you're doing?" A hand grabbed her collar and dragged her up to come face to face with her second greatest foe; Enryo Todoroki, quirk researcher, older brother and pain in the ass. "Would you care to explain why I came back from the lab to find my little sister rutting around in my room? You should know by now that I'm not stupid enough to take samples home after what happened last time."

Enjoli considered if she should lie. After all, it would hardly help her case if she admitted that she was looking through her brother's room for dirty magazines or other blackmail material. She decided on a redirection. "I know you're working on something to make heroes stronger. I need it."

Enryo released her collar and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Joli, that's not how this works. The formula isn't even done with the first wave of animal testing; we have no idea what kind of side effects it could have. Hell, we're not a hundred percent certain it'll even work! And beyond that, I don't get to choose who receives the treatment and who doesn't; they're randomly selected for double-blind testing, so even if you were selected there would be no guarantee that you'd actually receive it! Why do you even need it anyway?" Enjoli opened her mouth, but Enryo cut her off before she could speak. "Actually, let me guess: Toshinori? Just confess to the boy already! You don't have to put on the whole amazon act."  
Once again Enjoli mentally raged at people's insistence that she had feelings for the idiot, but that clued her in on a possible angle of attack. She put on her best pout, turned away from him, and did her best not to laugh at how easy this would be. "But he said he only dates girls who can beat him. I have to be stronger! You wouldn't crush your little sister's heart like that, would you?" " _As easy as taking credit from a teenager. He'd never be able to resist-_

"Nice try, but your acting is terrible. Don't they teach drama in hero course?"

" _Okay, maybe my acting isn't that good. Appeal to his greed?"_ "I have almost all my birthday money from grandma-"

"How little do you think I get paid?"

" _Lust?"_ "I'll get you a date with Recovery Girl!"

"I'm not interested in older women, and I'm already dating Miku." At his sister's blank look he sighed again. "You know, Miku. Pink hair, Support Class, met her on our first day at U.A., the girl I've brought over for dinner multiple times?" At his sister's continued obliviousness he broke and was almost shouting. "She's your best friend! You two talked for three hours last night! She made your costume!"

At that the metaphorical candle lit up. "Oh! You mean Hatsume? You're dating her? Well, that makes this easy then. See you later!"

Enryo sank into his desk chair sighing as his sister practically skipped out of the house. _"I should probably warn Miku that Enjoli's going to try and get the new formula… Wait, Where's my phone?"_

-Outside the Lab-

"My sister wants to try the new formula we made, give it to her and I'll do that thing you like tonight, winky-face." Enjoli twirled her brother's phone around by its strap once before slipping it into her pocket. Hatsume was always an impulsive one when it came to her research projects and wouldn't think twice about doing anything so long as it would help out her precious brain-children.

And so within fifteen minutes the fiery quirk user lay on a medical cot with the hyper-enthusiastic girl hovering over her with a row of syringes laid out. "So I said 'The secret to quirks is in the X factor right? So check the X!' then he grabbed me, called me a genius, kissed me and ran off. Four hours later he came back babbling about X chromosomes, quirk genes, double activation and a whole lot of stuff like that. Then I jumped on him, we got down and dirty and by the end of the night we made our new babies!" The eccentric inventor hugged one of the syringes to her chest and rocked it as the red head tried to decide whether her friend needed to never have children or have at least eight. "But we didn't have anything to test it on since it only works on quirky girls and Enny said I couldn't be first!" The girl did not need to know her best friend's pet name for her brother, thank you very much. "I was so sad, but now you're here so my babies can play and I won't be the first to test it so Enny won't have any excuse!"

As the built-in painkillers sent her to dreamland, Enjoli only had one thought. _"wait, did they have-"_ And then she was out.

-One Week Later-

The Flame Heroine Endeavor stood tall and fierce on her side of the battle platform. There was no need for showmanship, she knew that she had finally achieved the power to surpass All Might and become the number 1 of their class. As the referee hyped up the crowd, Enjoli merely gave a pitying gaze to her opponent. "You can't win All Might! I've become twice as powerful since we last fought. My flames have become so powerful that they've become solid. There is nothing you can do against me!"

The blonde ignored her in favor of posing for the crowd. Oh well, it was his funeral.

The countdown began. 3… 2… 1…

All Might took off like a bullet, speeding toward his opponent. Endeavor smirked and created a wall of solid flames to stop him. He politely stopped to see what she was going to do, so she obliged his unspoken request. A second and third wall joined the first, before all three rose on a grand staircase of flames with Endeavor taking her seat on a constructed throne of fire at the top.

She really shouldn't have bothered.

All Might decimated the constructs with a single punch and the gale force wind of the shockwave blew her off the stage.

The whole match took under thirty seconds. The principal was going to have a lot of angry customers to deal with, but Enjoli had larger problems. Like the fact that her brother, whom she had so far been avoiding, had finally tracked her down and was dragging her off to exact his horrifying revenge. But at least she had a chance to try and pry some more power-ups out of him. "I need more, I wasn't strong enough."

"No. It wouldn't do anything anyway. Side effects?"

"What?"

"Was that spelled with an H or not, because I'm not certain if that's extreme idiocy or just normal idiocy. You're lucky my hypothesis was correct and it did strengthen your quirk; it could very easily have taken it away, you know. Now, I'm going to drag you to the lab, and we're going to do a thorough test for side effects and results, since you stupidly decided to volunteer yourself. Preliminary findings are as follows: doubling of quirk strength, increased levels of estrogen, significant loss of muscle tone, increase of reproductive drives, and general bratty-ness, vanity and pride but I think those are just you."

To add insult to the coming injury, Miku came from behind with eager groping hands. "Your boobs and butt got bigger too, right? They did for me! You should have seen Little Enny when I had him check!"

Enryo was doing his best to control his blush at the memory. "I'm just glad that the professor only gave us another project to do instead of throwing us out. What were we supposed to make again, Miku?"

"Babies for Babies!"

"Right, figure out a way for parents to control that they have a daughter. I don't see why that would turn such a huge profit though…"

-Advertisements from Hero Year 83-87-

"Parents of daughters are proven happier than parents of sons. Use 'Little Girl' and make sure you're the happier parents."

"A strong Baby deserves a strong Quirk! Let us here at Quirk Laboratories make your baby girl the best she can be!"

"Studies show that children with strong quirks are stronger and healthier. DON'T LET YOUR CHILD FALL BEHIND. Quirk Laboratories."

"Want boyfriend? No guy can turn down a girl with a strong Quirk! Get the 'Double-X' Power treatment today!"

"Quirk Laboratories; We turn heroes into SUPER HEROES!"

"Nothing can stand in your way when you use QUIRK LABORITORY PRODUCTS!"

"Think you need a son to carry on the family name? THINK AGAIN! Quirk Laboratories announces Quirk Legal! Our experts can help you with all your legal needs; quirks or no quirks! Services include adoption, Inheritance, and gynonymic weddings!"

-Top News Story of Hero Year 88-

"Good evening Japan, this is Paper Boy, live on site at the wedding of the number 2 Hero and face of Japan's largest megacompany: Endeavor. Coverage of the ceremony will begin shorty, but first Endeavor has some answers for our _burning_ questions. Good to have you here. Now the first question on everyone's mind is: Why not All Might?" The intensity of hatred in the heroine's eyes made the reporter visibly flinch. "Alright, forget I asked. Let say the real first question is this; what made you decide to settle down and marry? I recall you saying multiple times that you had no intentions of ever stepping back from hero work. What changed?"

"Nothing changed. I'm still going to be doing my hero duties, but I decided that it was time to begin fostering my legacy."

"But what about when you have children? What will you do then?"

"Quirk Laboratories will be coming out with special support gear made to address the issue." The famous heroine glanced down at her cue cards and began what was obviously a canned speech. "Heroines are becoming increasingly independent, and this gear will allow any heroine to continue to support herself and her husband while still having children. The gear will reduce the negative side effects of pregnancy such as morning sickness, swelling, and physical imbalance while keeping the Fetus safe from harm. It will allow heroines to perform low strain tasks such as teaching or a partnered patrol all the way to the ninth month of pregnancy. Side effects may include the worsening of hormonal imbalance and mood swings, increase of female libido and dominance, and an uncontrollable urge for matchmaking. This gear will remove the largest obstacle to more heroines taking classes and becoming heroes, thus bolstering numbers and quality."

The reporter gave an awkward cough and bit back what he was about to say. "…Speaking of the growing importance of Heroines in Pro-Hero circles, do you have any comments about the Pan-Hero Association's announcement yesterday that there are officially twice as many active heroines compared to male heroes?"

"Today is the five-year anniversary of the public release of both the XX Power treatment, as well as Little Girl. Ever since then it has become a reality that at least three girls are born for every boy. It is becoming a woman's world… despite some hold-outs." Endeavor scowled thinking of her old rival All-Might, who _still_ held onto the number one position.

"You've brought up an interesting topic with the growing gender disparity. Will Quirk Laboratories ever be coming out with a 'Little Boy' to complement their other products?"

Endeavor looked at the man as if he were stupid. "Why would anyone want to have a son intentionally? There's no benefit anymore. Girls can carry on your name and legacy while receiving the benefit of the XX Power treatment. Boys are only good for breeding more daughters now."

The man almost chocked in his attempt to cover his surprise. "Well, that's an interesting view. One final question, what do you think of the growing movement toward multiple women sharing one man, especially in hero circles where boys are being crowded out by girls with stronger quirks?"

Endeavor quickly glanced into a nearby mirror to make sure her fire dress was still perfect. "Let them do what they want. If a girl isn't strong enough to keep a man to herself, then by all means let her make a group to secure what she wants."

As the bride strode off to her dressing room for final preparations, the reporter turned to the camera with a plastic smile. "Well, there you have it folks, the Pro-Hero Endeavor on the issues of our time. Stay tuned, because after the wedding a vote will be taking place in parliament to create a legal framework for female heroes to share a single husband..."

-Hero Year 90-

"What do you mean my daughter is quirkless! That's impossible! I specifically chose a man with a strong and complimenting quirk so that this wouldn't happen!"

Enryo brushed off his sister's usual ranting. He had plenty of practice now that he owned the company. Sure, he had to deal with the small daily annoyances, but it makes Mom happy seeing them work together and Miku would give the redhead whatever they made anyway, so may as well make use of having the second greatest hero as a sister. "No, you patently did not choose a complimenting partner. Haven't you ever heard of two people getting along like fire and ice? That means they _don't_ like each other. This is why you come to me first to check if your ideas actually have grounding in reality. Idiot."

"I demand that you show me how you could possibly have known that! I want numbers, charts; a full run-through of where our synergy went wrong."

An exited grin spit the scientist's face. All those other benefits were nice, but this sort of demand was what really made him exited to work with his sister. "Oh, I will. And I think it'll rock the world more than even Double X did…"

-Advertisements from Hero Year 91-93-

"It feels like you were made for each other… But were you really? Check you Quirk Synergy today!"

"Dinner, a Show, and Quirk Synergy Testing… A Perfect First Date!"

"These couples wished they knew their synergy before they got married… Don't be One of Them!"

"Couples with high synergy live Longer Happier lives Together!"

"All the Girls Want is a Big Synergy. Get Tested Today!"

"Will the Romance Last? Find out Now!"

"I Don't Care How he Looks, Tell me his Synergy!"

"Making Sure that your Children Get the Strong Quirks they Deserve! Quirk Laboratories Quirk Synergy!"-

"Children with high synergy get married and have grandkids sooner! Get your children tested today!"

-Doctor's Office, Hero Year 94-

"I have some bad news, and some good news for you. Now to start off, I'm guessing you and your husband never had your quirk synergies tested."

Inko shook her head at the doctor. "No, we knew each other since middle school, so we didn't think we needed it. Is something wrong with Izuku? He's a boy so he probably has a quirk that's really weak and hard to detect, right? That's why he hasn't manifested yet?"

The doctor took a deep sigh and pulled out some charts. "Ever since Double X came out years ago, peoples' perceptions on the strength of quirks have skewed. That said, your son is part of the fifteen percent that is completely Quirkless. If you got tested like most couples, we could have prevented this like all the other parents, but You didn't get your synergy tested and now your son is paying the price. He should probably give up on being a hero."

Inko gasped as Izuku froze up and started at the chart with dead eyes. "Th-there's good news yet, right?"

At that prompting the doctor became visibly excited and tossed out all the papers but one sheet that he pressed to the face of the younger boy. "The good news is, Why would you want to be a hero when you can get any girl you want with these numbers! Look at this! General compatibility is over Two hundred Fifty percent! That's already over double what most couples get with all their stats combined! Emitter compatibility is Seventy-five percent, Transformation is ninety percent, Mutant is Eighty percent, and those are low end estimates! Anticipated virility is off the charts! You could bed Endeavor with numbers like these! Kid's going to be beating girls off with a stick! These are automatic idol level stats! Get him into a hero related business and he's guaranteed a harem! He'll probably be a Dad twice over before he's even out of High school if the pros can get their hands on him! You'll be swimming in grandkids before you even know it!"

The green haired boy clung to his mother's side. The doctor man was scaring him.

Inko reached down and turned her son's head to look her in the eye. "Izuku, Honey, you want to make people happy, right? That's why you want to be a hero?" The child hesitantly nodded, not really understanding what his mother was saying. "Well, this is a way you can make a whole lot of people happy and give Mommy lots of grandbabies! We're signing you up for singing lessons, and dancing class, and putting you in an idol course!"

Izuku whimpered. Something told him that this wasn't going to make him a hero quite the way he would have liked…

-Hero Year 104-

The lights flashed green. The music was crying out his song. The crowd was screaming his name.

It was time to fulfill their wish.

Izuku stepped onto the platform, microphone in one hand, the other reaching out to the hearts of every one of his listeners. He was more than an idol, he was a star giving light to millions. He was Izuku Midoriya.

"Blaaank faces looking lonely outward at the street…/ IIII can not handle seeing all this misery…/ Leeeet ring out to all looking back at me…/ Loooove, let your smile my priority…" As he sang the mournful opening to his song, the platform slowly started to rise. The crowd always loved when he progressed into the main body. "I look out/ and let down/ let ring out/ and resound." Izuku could barely restrain his smile as the tempo kicked up and the chorus began. "Heart to heart! Hand in hand! Love and joy, Smileee! I wanna be your Smile Hero! Save you from you heart to your lips! Smile Hero! Our love will never end! The sun is too dull, The world is too big, The foes are too strong. Without! Your! Smile!"

This was what he lived for, to see all of his fans smiling and giving them the feeling that someone out there truly cares about them. He made it his mission to inspire as much love and happiness as he could, but he did wish that some of his fans wouldn't be quite so forward in their response. He could barely look at a girl without blushing and stuttering after what some of his fans did to get his attention…

-After the Show-

The green haired idol gave a heavy sigh as he finally made it to the lobby of his hotel. Getting away after the show was always the hardest part. Between the rabid fans, reporters, and villains the trip was always filled with more close calls than he would like to admit. The security staff really earned their wages; they often joked that they may as well be heroes for how many villains they had to deal with. The thought of villains reminded him to check if the Female Villain Rehabilitation manager would be willing to endorse him for U.A. Even if he was quirkless, three hundred volunteer hours had to count for something when applying for UA. People already expected male heroes to have weak quirks, so it wouldn't be all that big of a stretch for a male hero to have no quirk, now would it. He certainly didn't hone his body just for his idol career.

A man stepping into his path made the teen snap back to reality. One glance at the green in the other man's hair told the boy everything he needed to know.

"Izuku! I'm such a huge fan! I could barely believe it when the guy in the suit told me there was a way to meet you in person! Can I have your autograph? My girlfriend will never believe this! She loves your music…"

The fanboy continued to babble on as Izuku looked for a way to escape. He had dismissed his guards since the next shift was supposed to be ready to take over once he entered the lobby. Their absence left him to deal with the fan alone.

Izuku was startled out of his contemplation when the fan shoved a pile of books into his hands. "I'm quirkless, but I still wanted to be a hero too. These are all my findings on ways for people like us to get powers equal to a quirk. Take them and go be a real hero. I don't need them anymore since you showed me that I can be someone's personal hero just by making them smile."

The teen idol shifted the books to one hand and glanced through the titles. "Hammon; How to learn it, use it, and why the Ripple is a terrible name. Futae no Kiwami; it's not a dirty joke. Alchemy and Me; Ten easy steps to Transmutation. How to All According to Keikaku… Did you come up with the titles yourself?"

The sheepish look on the man's face said yes. "Well… I had to make money to fund more research somehow… but I know that at least one of them works." The man pointed out a book that had an envelope taped to the cover. "Those are my notes on Karmic Vows. I gathered the rings to do the pact, but..." a glance from Izuku broke the dam and words gushed out. "I went with my girlfriend and we found the spirit of wind, but it didn't take what I offered and I didn't tell my girlfriend that she would have to be a conduit for the vow, so she didn't agree to it either. I'm just lucky I brought a change of clothes, or I would have had to go to the flower shop naked." The fanboy took a deep breath, and only then took in everything that he had just said. "Wait- I mean- umm- I'm Sorry! I'll leave you alone forever now!"

Izuku merely gave an interested hum as he watched the fanboy retreat in shame. The teen barely registered what the man was saying, already absorbed in the possibilities of the research.

The sound of footsteps broke him out of his muttering fit as he realized that the security crew had finally arrived. "We're sorry Midoriya, Sir! A slime villainess was attempting to hide in the elevator and ambush you! We had difficulty containing her without quirks and ultimately managed to drive her off, but we failed to protect you in the meantime! Forgive us for our utter failure, Sir!"

As the idol reassured his security team, he considered the fanboy's failure. _"Karmic Vows, huh? And apparently you need a girl to help you with it…_ " the course of his thoughts made him blush madly. _"This is going to be both super easy and insanely hard…"_

-Next Day, Way to School-

Izuku blushed and stuttered as his latest kidnapper held him close to her barely clothed chest. This struggle to get to school on time had become a near daily occurrence ever since Quirk Labs had released their Portable Synergy Checker App (PSCA) a few years ago. All it took was a smart phone and the most basic of information on the target and you could know who someone was and their synergy levels. To make matters worse, the app even did matchmaking with high synergy targets. His incredible synergy levels essentially made him the top of every girl's chart, making him a prime target for all kinds of crazies. If that wasn't bad enough his fame had made things even worse by adding in a horde of screaming fans that always somehow managed to see through all his attempts at disguise. Already today he had barely managed to slip out of the grasp of a fan with X-ray vision, barely evade another fan with a transforming Squid quirk, got caught by the sister of the previous fan who had a transforming octopus quirk, and had been rescued from that fan by the feral looking giant villainess holding him currently.

More of the Villainess' squirming brought an even heavier blush to his face as he was reminded that the girl's shirt had not fully survived the expansion. He felt a little bad, since it could almost seem that he had driven the girl currently holding him to use her quirk, and thus be labeled a villainess, but at the same time she had essentially kidnapped him and was muttering about how she was going to take him to her "lair" and "claim him." As a crew of his security force futilely tried to stop the woman, he was struck once again by the gap between those using quirks and those who were not.

The though left his head when he also realized that his captor's bra had just given up and he was now being pressed directly against the woman's soft bosom. "Just you wait Izuku, I'll show you _everything_ I can do with these once we get to my apart- lair! I'm a big bad villainess that takes what she wants and will make you forget that any other girl even exists!"

" _Is that what they're saying I'm into nowadays?"_ The thought barely entered his upper head before his lower head replied that he definitely wouldn't object if she kept her promises.

He was saved from his dilemma by the appearance of the heroine Dryad Kamui. Roots from the ground bound the giant Villainess's legs as Dryad gave her patented Heroic Speech. "Stop, trouble maker! Surrender yourself and your hostage and your punishment will be made lighter! Do not think that you can stand against the power of Dryad Kamui!"

The challenge of course only made the giant more desperate. "No! He's mine! I won't give him up! It's true love, we have synergy over five hundred!"

Dryad was stunned for a moment. "Over five hundred!? But that's impossible! Unless… You're trying to steal my Izuku! He's mine! Our synergy was 525 and our themes even complement each other!"

"He prefers me! If he really wanted to be with you, he would've said something. Instead he's been cuddling into my welcoming bosom this whole time!"

"That's not true! I've just been giving him space to grow and you're stifling him!"

But of course, a bound villain is too a tempting target for other heroes to leave alone during her whole dialogue. Seeing the opportunity, a third party made her debut. "Canyon Cannon!" Another giant woman leapt in with a flying kick and took down the bound villainess, sending Izuku flying. Ever the opportunist, Mt. Lady made sure to catch him and nuzzle the boy against her face. She gave a cheery wave and made sure to show off the "benefits" of her skin-tight suit as she gave her debut introduction.

"But… Green… and Trees…" Now left without a villain to capture or the chance to rescue her future lover, Kamui drooped in depression. In a second, her depression turned to rage. she hissed out muttered curses at the show-stealing girl, "Just because the stupid popularity polls weight male votes stronger for _equality_ doesn't mean you should dress like you're some lewd pin-up model. It's bad enough that most women go for the cheesecake, beefcake, softcore porn star, male heroes like All Might, now I have to deal with some Midnight knock-off playing the male gaze."

By this point, Izuku was barely aware of what was happening. He all but passed out soon after Dryad appeared from how hard the villainess was holding him against her. His mind saw no reason to stick around and just enjoyed the marshmallow hell, and the cuddling that followed.

Mt. Lady took him back to her office for a "medical check-up."

Suffice to say, he didn't get to school on time that day.

 **-Chapter 1 End!-**

 **So that's chapter 1. Tell me what you think; If I should continue this, write tale of the quirkless, focus on finishing my other stories, or whatever else.**

 **I get a worrying amount of amusement by writing Endeavor acting Tsundere toward All Might. Almost as much as I got from writing that line about a girl not being able to hate a boy without being accused of liking a boy. Now there's subversion for you.**

 **Next chapter you get to meet Katsuko Bakugo and learn why we can't have nice things.**

 **In other thoughts, I had a lot of fun writing out the in-universe explanation for some of the things that I'm going to be doing. Why are all the women swooning over Izuku near immediately after meeting him? Because an arbitrary number combined with near constant marketing tells them to. Why are some of the characters' powers slightly different? Soft science power treatment. Why are is there such a disparity between the genders? Only women can get the free power-up. so in a world where the existence of quirk marriages already show that people care deeply about having a child with a strong quirk, something that is exacerbated by advertising pushing that idea, it would make perfect sense that a decent number would want a daughter. With half the population ensuring that they get a daughter, the other half flips the coin, leading to a three to one ratio of girls to boys, which then would lead to a push for more sons (which there is no way to ensure) or the acceptance that multiple women will need to share one man. Set all these changes within a generation so you still have plenty of old guard around, and BAM! Interesting setting.**

 **Where will I go with the whole karmic vows side-plot? Wait and see, cause even I'm not 100% certain! Yay for stories without defined paths!**

 **With that, I'm signing off. Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

 **Noctis Sol; the Night Sun**


	2. This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 2: This is Why We can't Have Nice Things

"Speaking" _"Thinking"_ [Sound effects] **Quirk Names and Special Attacks**

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **This story is rated M for a lot of suggestive content, if that was not clear. The idea of the Karmic vow was put into the story as a way to drive the harem in a unique direction. In too many harem stories, the hero gets his harem because he's such a bad-ass that girls can't help but fall for him. This is entertaining for a bit, but ultimately shallow and contrived and lacking drive from the hero. This gives Izuku motivation to actively interact with the girls without being a pervert and ties the girls more closely in with his growth.**

 **The other forms of power are not planned to be used in this story, they were just supposed to be fodder for a joke and introduce the idea of people trying to attain power outside of quirks. If there is interest, I will write the other story where all those other powers will be put to use.**

 **Izuku and his class are aged up by about four years. Need to get those hormones pumping at full and the advertisements to have time to convince nearly the whole country.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-Hero Office Mt. Office, 9:27 AM-

A wet and sticky sound filled the air in the office. A muffled cry jerked Izuku awake. The sight that greeted him was something that he was almost too familiar with.

Naked girl straddling him? Check, even if it had to be uncomfortable with her throwing one leg over the back of the couch. At least one article of his clothing removed for her pleasure? Yep, and he probably was going to have to go commando, because experience said he wasn't going to get it back. Small puddle on him where the girl rubbed herself? Extra large check, Mt. Lady had a river flowing out of her valley.

It was almost surprising that Izuku still had enough blood in his face to blush, since so much of it was being monopolized by the idol's lower head. "G-Good morning…"

The heroine startled and pulled his boxers away from her face. "Good morning!" She was obviously startled and off her balance, but she quickly recovered and shifted to be laying on top of him face to face. "Did you have a good nap? Did my girls make good pillows?" She used one arm to accentuate her assets as she watched his eyes struggle to focus on her face. "You were just so _hot_ that I had to strip you down."

Libido and chivalry warred within Izuku. A normal teenager what have taken what was being offered without a second's hesitation, but Izuku was nothing if not chivalrous. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP!" he found an inch of room between himself and the woman laying on him, and pushed himself out from under her. He raced to put on his school uniform, minus the boxers that the Pro had taken as payment. A glance at the clock forced him to go even faster and in a flash all of his outerwear was on and immaculate. He rifled through his backpack but paused when he came to the book and envelope that the fanboy had given him last night. Making a split-second decision, he pulled out the envelope and emptied it into his hand. An unadorned glass ring and a necklace of finely wrought silver fell out. The necklace was set with all kinds of precious gems and jingling extra loops that each held a single ring with different stones set in them. He quickly slipped on the glass ring and put on the necklace. Girls tended to steal any jewelry of his that he wasn't wearing, likely thinking they were preventing other girl's gifts from getting to him.

Mt. Lady broke him train of thought. "Is there _anything_ else I can do for you Izuku? Maybe a massage to relive all the stress from you kidnapping?"

The boy quickly returned his attention to the backpack and pulled out a pre-filled out form. "Could you please sign this? I need a note for every time this happens, otherwise it would set a bad example."

Still naked, the heroine looked over the piece of paper. "Excuse Izuku Midoriya from absences due to attempted kidnapping from a villain and medical examination following. Why are you carrying this around with you, shouldn't the principal send this out afterward or something?"

The innocent boy made a point of looking away. "This happens at least twice a week, so the principal gave me a whole folder of the forms to save him the time."

"Wait, you mean I'll have chances like this almost every day!? I knew putting up shop in Tokyo was a great idea!"

-School-

Izuku arrived at school barely winded and lightly sweating. If there was one good thing that came out of all the issues surrounding his career it would be his fitness. The tabloids dubbed his body 99% lean muscle, a marble statue given life, holding a better tone that the finest instrument, and their favorite descriptor, yummy. His fitness did circle back into his idol career and made his fans even more rabid, but he could still take pride in the work he's done to get as toned as he was. He could escape or otherwise outmaneuver any single person or even a small group, but there with a few very notable and dangerous exceptions. One of which was another student in his class.

Izuku smelled her before he saw her. An explosion of hibiscus assaulted his nose telling him that she was near.

"You smell like slut, Deku." Katsu Bakugou stood in front of the door to their classroom. Her agitation was evident; arms folded and small explosions rolling across her skin, flooding the hallway with her flowery scent. She stomped close to the frozen idol and smelled his neck. "Its new. Did one of the pros change their perfume, or do I need to make a point to someone else? I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you! I'm the only one whose smell your allowed to take in! You're my Deku! My puppet! You're tied to me! Your place is being an idol and pleasing me! Now strip!"

When he didn't immediately comply, she took matters into her own hands. She practically tore his jacket off of him, followed by his shirt. She was about to set to work on his pants, when the new jewelry caught her eye. She grabbed the necklace and tugged the blushing idol closer to her with the chain. Her gaze flicked between the rings on the necklace, the ring on his hand, and the boy's face.

With barely and instant's notice, the girl had pinned him against the classroom door and had stuck her tongue down his throat. An explosion destroyed his belt and Izuku was intimately reminded of how soft, smooth and sinfully good Katsu's skin felt.

When she finally extracted herself, the girl looked into his eyes with all of her love and lust. "You got me a ring. No one else can take you now." The woman ground herself against him, desperate for stimulation as she worked herself more and more into a lustful frenzy.

Then the classroom door opened. Izuku realized their situation a split second before he was on the ground with Katsu on top of him, purring and moaning in satisfaction. She always did have a hair trigger with everything, and the boy couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as she basked in her own afterglow.

The moment was broken by their teacher's scowling face. "Miss Bakugou, thank you for exemplifying, once again, the self-fulfilling prophecy that is the synergy system. Midoriya has a high synergy rating, therefore you have convinced yourself that his very presence is a magical potion that fulfills all your desires. What your mind believes, your body obeys. Your brain goes into easy mode, and interprets everything as more pleasure until you explode. Midoriya likely could have slapped you, and the same thing would have happened; you'd even convince yourself that that was what you wanted, even if you didn't know it yet. There is nothing magical about Mr. Midoriya, expect what your mind has convinced you of. What is the name of that effect, Midoriya!"

The green-haired boy snapped into a salute, despite a near unconscious Katsu still snuggling into his chest. "Placebo effect, Mr. Band Arms, Sir!"

The man's frown decreased to the point that it was almost a smile. He used to be a pro hero around the advent of Double X, but was overshadowed and edged out by former housewives that had powered-up quirks. He held a hatred for everything Quirk Laboratories made ever since, and Izuku was the only one to ever give him any respect. "Very good. I appreciate that you've always kept up in class despite your circumstances. Now, get Miss Bakugou into her seat and we can continue the lesson."

The boy half carried his female friend to her seat, but was intercepted hallway through when their horned classmate decided to take advantage of Katsu's near-catatonic state. The girl reached out and blatantly copped a feel of the idol's wood. It did not go unnoticed.

The ash-blonde girl went from blissed-out to exploding with anger in under a second. An explosion boosted backhand sent the horned girl to the floor. With a vicious grin, Katsu stole the girl's chair and lounged on it like a throne. She placed a foot on the offending girl's face, ready to set off an explosion if the girls so much as twitched. "Izuku is mine! His place is with me! If you want him, try and take me! I'll outfight you, out-study you, and out-sexy you! I play for keeps, and if you lose, I'll make sure you regret trying to take what's mine." To accent her point, she set off two small explosions from the ball of her foot, taking off the offending girl's eyebrows. "Am I clear?"

The dead silence was only broken when the teacher gave an awkward cough. "As I was saying, the advent of Synergy testing led to a drastic rise in Quirk based marriages and the near elimination of quirklessness in children. The effect of general Synergy testing was so powerful that it completely reversed the stigma around being quirkless, and changed it from a near social death sentence, to the most desirable trait a person could have since it was often accompanied by high synergy levels…"

Izuku tuned out the lecture. He didn't need to hear all the facts that defined his life all over again. Instead, he pulled out the book on Karmic Vows that the fanboy had given him. He needed to know if Katsu taking a ring would the necklace would do anything.

" _A Karmic Vow is a pact made between the summoner and a foundational spirit of the world given flesh. It takes the positive karma from the conditions put on the caster and transforms it to achieve an effect. This should allow even my quirkless self to become a hero._

" _To enact a vow, the first step is summoning the element or force. To do this, you will need three basic elements. A "Host" is needed to ground the personified spirit and allow interaction with it. The more powerful and more closely attuned the spirit and the host are, the less karmic energy will need to be spent to keep the spirit grounded. Studying the lore leads me to conclude that the spirits are female, as part of "Mother Nature." The vow will bond the Spirit and the host, but the exact nature is unclear, though some sources indicate that the host will have vastly increased abilities and desires. I did not get to experience this, much to my loss. Have apology flowers ready before the pact, just in case._

" _The second element is the conduit by which the karma will be transferred between the Summoner and the Spirit. The rings that I found in that old ruin seem to be made exactly for that purpose. Once the Spirit is summoned and the host accepts the spirit into her body, the master ring will receive a sign from the spirit, and the jeweled ring will serve to help the host avoid total possession by the Spirit. WARNING After making the vow, do not remove the host's ring. Without a grounding, the spirit will become unstable and there is no telling what may happen then. My only guess from the surviving murals is that the spirit either destroys everything or makes itself an empress using the host's body. Always be prepared for a fight."_

" _The Final element needed is the vow itself. I never got this far, but the source books say 'offer a sacrifice of actions and receive the blessing of eating your cake.' The translation is suspect, but I'm sure I can think up some philosophical garbage explaining it later. What's important is that it will give you powers and bind you with whatever girl you chose to make the host… so long as she agrees with it. Be prepared to fight."_

"So it does require a girl…" Izuku glanced over at Katsu, barely noticing the girl glancing back his way with the start of a blush. "And she already has the ring, but it could have some negative side effects unless I tell her to never take the ring off, but then she'd want to know why, and Katsu doesn't like the idea of me becoming a hero and-"

A slap from the teacher's extended arm broke Izuku's building train of mumbling. All the girls in the class were looking back at him with hearts in their eyes and barely restrained squeals on their lips.

"Midoriya! I am teaching! Quit your creepy muttering!"

Katsu obviously took offence to that. "It's not creepy, it's cute!"

All the other girls in the class chimed in with their assent while the teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache. When he finally responded the sarcasm was evident in his voice. "Riiight, because nothing he does can be creepy or remotely negative, he has an arbitrary number telling us so!"

-Walk Home-

"'To summon a spirit for a vow, the host must first be given the appropriate ring. Then she should be lulled into a state of calm, and made to focus on the essence of the spirit you are attempting to summon. Once those conditions are met, you call the name of the spirit and it shall appear. A binding circle is advised, as well as a change of clothes and flowers.' How many times did this guy try and fail?" Izuku was alone. It was the time of peak hero activity in the day, so Izuku had felt confident enough to send his guards ahead to scout out a clear path. He was spending the time studying the rules for Karmic Vows, even if he wasn't sure he wanted to use them. It was an opportunity to get the power needed to be a hero, but there seemed to be so many things that could go wrong. Class today had pounded it home just how much faith almost everyone had in him, even though he wasn't all that special. If he only danger was to himself, he could justify it, but it seemed like most of the risk was towards the girl who acted as host.

" _But they'd be perfectly willing to help you, even if you told them the dangers."_ A part of his mind protested the idea of letting this grand opportunity fall to the wayside. _"If you gave Katsu this book, she'd probably force you to go through with it so you can be bonded. And you'll be using whatever you get to help others, it would be criminal to refuse this opportunity."_ Unfortunately, that part of his mind was very persuasive as well.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the slime villainess surge up from the sewer grate until he walked right into her. The impact sent small ripples through the girl's fluid body, and made her jiggle and giggle. The villainess had formed herself into the shape of a curvy young woman with apple green skin, long flowing hair and no clothes.

The boy glanced nervously around him to keep himself from staring. There was no one else on the street. The only thing out of place was the pile of sludge that the villainess had deposited when she "cleaned herself up" for her date with the idol. The slime girl would have no reason to restrain herself.

"Izuku… I tried to get a chance to talk with you yesterday, but your guards didn't let me. I knew I just had to let you see me, and you'd recognize that I was your soul mate." The boy focused on the woman's face but found himself completely tongue tied. She gained a hungry look. "See, you're already speechless. I knew you'd realize how perfect we are together. We belong together!" She engulphed him in a hug. Then began to engulphed him with her whole body. "I want you inside me!"

Primal terror welled up in him as the villainess's slime body flowed over him, cutting off his air. For thirty seconds he held his breath and kept his mouth shut tight while shivering at the feeling of the woman's fluid body flowing under his clothes.

Then all of a sudden he could breath again. He opened one eye and had the strange experience of literally seeing through the woman's eyes. It took a second for him to realize what all was happening, and when he did, an entirely different kind of terror welled up in him.

The villainess had completely wrapped herself around him, under his clothes, like a second skin that was intent on raping him.

The slime woman manipulated her body to lick one of his ears while nibbling the other. "No boxers today? Did you know we were going to meet today?" she giggled like a little girl. "Of course you did! We have the same horoscope after all! 'You will meet your true love today.' I was going to go slowly, but since you're so eager that you went commando today I won't hold anything back!"

Even years later, Izuku would still blush and stutter thinking about what happened next. The slime girl had made herself into a second skin that rubbed and massaged his whole body at once. Her outer surface was so thick and stretchy that his attempts to remove the girl merely seemed like tender caresses. She formed a tongue and dominated his mouth with it. He felt completely powerless to stop her as she played with him like a toy.

All-Might suppressed a grumble as he crawled out of the sewer. This villainess was unusually clever, using her fluid body to get back above ground without needing to open the manhole. He only had a few minutes left to use One For All, and he would likely need almost all of it to contain the criminal.

The sight that greeted him as he emerged from the manhole had him shocked stone still. He initially thought that the villainess was attempting to use her body to drown the boy she was wrapped around, but the panting from the boy painted a different picture. "I… AM SORRY FOR INTERUPTING YOU!" _"Who is that boy? Why would she put herself at risk to do this to him, instead of taking him to a safe place or using him to hide herself? Is this an unintended side effect of his quirk, or is she just that crazy?"_

He was about to slide back into the sewers when he realized that he still had to capture the villain, mid-coitus or not, and he certainly did not have the time left to wait for the couple to finish.

Finally snapping himself out of his daze, he took stock of the situation. The villainess had worked her way under the young man's clothes, and there wasn't time to be gentle.

He cocked back his fist and sent forth a hurricane force punch that sent both the villainess and the young man's clothes flying in tiny pieces.

Izuku felt his feet leave the ground with the force of the wind. When his feet finally hit pavement again, the first thing he did was cough up the slime woman's tongue and try to rid his mouth of artificial green apple taste. He was brought back to reality by the feeling of a large blanket settling over him. He looked to see who had saved him, but when he did he was greeted by an expression that mirrored his own.

Both of them pointed to the other and spoke at the same time. "IT'S YOU!"

Izuku grabbed his backpack and rustled around for a notebook and pen. "All Might! I'm your biggest fan! Please let me have you autograph! It will be a family heirloom!"

At the same time, All Might was digging through the pockets of his cargo pants. "Izuku! I… AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! PLEASE ALLOW ME THE HONOR OF HAVING YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

The two stared at each other offering the other something to give an autograph, before both awkwardly putting them on the ground and shaking hands. Of course, with both hands occupied, Izuku didn't have anything to keep the blanket from falling. Both of them turned away embarrassed, with All Might feeling slightly emasculated when mentally comparing himself to the young man.

It was All Might that broke the silence first. "Izuku, My boy! You're an inspiration with your singing. I envy your ability at talking down villains; I saw that video of you convincing the bank robber to stand down and give up her hostage. It was inspiring!"

Izuku felt his world spinning out of control. All Might knew who he was! And he was a fan! "I want to be just like you! I want to save people with a smile and make them feel safe and happy! That's why I took up singing…" The thought of his dream brought to mind the question he had before. "I… actually have a question for you, if that's okay. I'm quirkless and I want to become a hero." All Might almost cut the boy off, and probably would have, were it someone that he did not know. "I found a way that could give me the power to become a pro-hero like you, but there are risks…"

The Hero bit his tongue, memories fighting to rise up - Wait, no, that was just his limit for the day.

In a blast of smoke, All Might's emaciated true form was revealed. Izuku shut down in shock.

"It's startling, I know, but there's something you need to realize. Being a hero is tough. It's dangerous. There are risks everywhere, and the villains never stop coming. I'm the symbol of peace, some might even call me the strongest hero ever, but even I had this done to me." He pulled up his shirt to show off the disgusting scar in his side. "You already are doing great things for the world with your career. Don't throw that away on a fantasy. Can you imagine how your fans would react if this happened to you? You're the one keeping thousands of people from becoming villains because they don't want to _disappoint_ you!" The hero gave a sad smile. "Go, be an idol. Capture people's hearts. Get a girlfriend, hell, make a harem so more girls can life the dream! That's your place. That's where you belong."

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. The skeleton of his hero placed a hand on his shoulder. Before he could respond, a loud siren sounded out, with the echoes of explosions reaching their ears.

They both realized the problem at the same time. "We never took care of the villain, did we?"

-Katsu-

Today was going perfectly. First, she was given (read: took) the responsibility of waiting for Izuku to show up after his kidnapping fiasco, and it let her spend all of history studying actually important things. Then Izuku arrived with a ring, so now they're officially official! Then no other girls bothered them during lunch, and she was able to make Izuku feed her in peace. Now she was skipping home with her two lackeys running to keep up with her explosion boosted skips.

"You'll let us have a turn with him every once in a while, right Katsu?"

"We're your best friends, you hafta' share with us!"

The blonde stopped and thought for a moment. "Alright, when Izuku and I are married, I'll share some of him with you. You" She pointed toward one of her lackeys "get to lick up everything that leaks out of me after he finishes. And you" She turned and pointed to the other one. "Get to clean him. But don't you dare try and take him for a full round, I'll know. Izuku is mine!"

Suddenly, a chilling voice sounded out from behind her. "No, Izuku is mine. and I'll be using your body to get him."

Izuku raced to the source of the explosions, blanket held tightly around him. All Might hobbled after him with the speed of an emaciated arthritic. The disaster was already well under way. Katsu's explosions had started fires all around, and the heroes who had arrived were powerless to do anything to save the hostage. Katsu herself was being drowned by the slime girl attempting to shove herself into the blonde's body. Izuku estimated that his she had a minute before suffocation if he did nothing, and five minutes before the slime girl crushed her regardless of breath or not.

It only took an instant for Izuku to decide that he had to help her. Half a second and he had a plan for how. One second and he was dashing past the line of heroes. Two seconds and he was going to put his plan into action. Three seconds and he was realizing how stupid his plan was. Four seconds and he was accepting that it was a bit late to back out now. Five seconds and he began to sing.

"Di-es Irae, Di-es Illum/ solvet saeculum in favilla…" The song was slow, more of a chant than a proper song. The echoes resounded from the destruction around him, making it seem that an army had joined in singing. At the sound of his singing, the villainess turned so quickly that she actually pulled the upper half of her body away from Katsu, letting the blonde breathe. Part one was a success. "Oh Day of wrath, that dreadful day/ when earth and heav'n in ashes lay/ As one accord our spirits say…" Katsu had managed to catch her breath, but would still be crushed if he couldn't get her out. From experience, he knew that it would take more force than a human could normally muster to get her out. Making a vow would be his best bet. That was phase two. "flames are rising, flames are burning/ in force they grow in everything/ that day is now of which I sing…" Katsu, the villainess, even the heroes and all of the civilians watching were frozen, caught up in the music and his voice. Even the fires raging in the area seemed to be listening to the song. "The sparks grow into the inferno/ they all await the master's call.." Izuku was within arm's reach of Katsu and the villain. It was time. "Our spirits say of one accord…" he walked right up to the spellbound pair of Katsu and the villainess. He gently took one of katsu's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me Katsu?" The both girls nodded dumbly, barely understanding what he said, but utterly accepting of whatever he was going to do. "We summon for the vow: Efreet!"

The moment the words left his mouth, reality around him dimmed. Three things remained vivid. Izuku himself, the roaring fires, and the spirit. The spirit looked like a woman but was immediately set apart by her vibrant red skin that demanded attention yet seemed to calm into a full body blush when the eye focused on her. She was further set apart by her pair of low swept horns on her head, wings made of fire, and a tail that seemed a cross between a snake and a trail of smoke. The only thing protecting her modesty was a set of armor consisting of two inscribed silver rings. One wrapped around most of her upper body, covering her nipples and back, but not much else. The other circled her hips and acted like a criminally short excuse for a skirt.

The fire spirit was taking the opportunity of Izuku wearing only a blanket to examine the merchandise. She effortlessly over powered the arm holding the blanket around him like a robe and gave a growl when he tried to cover himself back up. She ripped the covering away from him, and Izuku was left with only a blush and the comfort of knowing that any other onlookers were frozen in time.

"Mmm, yummy. You _are_ hot. It's been so long since I've had a real summoner or body that I almost burned out and forgot what it was like to actually _want_ someone." She drew close and licked up a drop of the boy's sweat with her inhumanly longue tongue. "And you are prime, grade A meat. I'm going to enjoy making you scream my name."

Izuku was rather uncomfortable, to but it mildly. "A-And what should I call you?"

The spirit took a step back and did a little twirl to show off her body. "I am Efreet, the spirit of fire, power, and lust. I've been given shape and form from the mind of my host. Now, what is your vow?"

Izuku didn't hesitate. "I need to save Katsu. Give me the power to do that!"

Efreet's smile became hungry and all-too-pleased, as if she knew something that he didn't. "Oh, and how do you plan to do that? Burn up the villain holding her? Use my fire to turn yourself into a rocket? I don't create abilities out of nothing. The more complex or exceptional your reward for the vow, the more extreme my rewards."

Izuku took advantage of the stopped time to think. He could ask for all kinds of powers, but the more power a spirit received, the more likely it was to possess the host or rebel. He needed the most simple solution to the problem.

" _But at the same time… This could be my chance to get a power to compete with a quirk… But I don't want it to be too complex, or who knows what might happen to Katsu. I need something simple, yet unexpectedly powerful… Like, Yes, that's perfect!"_ "I want the ability to absorb fire and use it as energy."

Efreet looked at her new summoner. He stood tall and was staring her straight in the eye. He knew something, or was planning something.

The spirit licked her lips. _"This one will be a pleasure to break. Soon I'll have him just as hot for me as my host is for him."_ "Very well, for the ability to eat fire, I demand weekly offerings of incense; ten dishes arranged in a circle with you and my host together in the center until it has all been burned up." She took up a place hovering over Katsu's head. "Agree to that, and I will give you what you ask for. But be warned, if you break this vow, I will claim everything that is yours, your will, your mate, your children, and they will be mine.

Izuku swallowed. "For the ability to absorb heat and fire and to use it as energy, I accept your price. I vow that I shall fulfill my promise, and use this power to save the lives of the innocent as a hero."

Efreet smiled wickedly as she sunk down into Katsu's body. "I accept your vow. We are bonded, and your boon is granted. I give you the gift to absorb and use fire and heat as a source of energy. I promise that I shall protect my host with all the power of fire, and lead her to achieve endless victory the conquest of all she desires." Her smile grew as Izuku realized the implications of what she said. "I am yours, but you are mine. And don't worry about my host. I'll protect her."

In a flash, reality resumed. Fire grew up around the blonde, even as the slime villainess tried to extinguish them with her body. As Izuku watched, Katsu seemed to shift, and take on the features of the spirit that she now hosted. Horns sprouted on either side of her face. Her skin flushed red. Wings of fire appeared. A tail peeked out from under her skirt. The whole time the fire surrounding her continued to grow and laughed at any attempt to extinguish it.

It was about that time that Izuku realized two very important things about his new ability: One, he could only absorb fire that was touching his skin, and two, the vow did not make his clothes fire-proof. He braced himself to pull out his friend before the spirit took drastic measures.

He was too late.

Katsu exploded in a wave of fire that destroyed both of their clothes, sent the slime villainess spattering over multiple city blocks, and inspired All Might to push beyond his limits. With a cry, the Symbol of peace sent forth an explosive punch that wiped out the fire, and revealed the now-naked teens standing in the blast zone kissing.  
Suffice to say, the media photographers were having a very good day before the police took the two teen away.

-Police Station-

The young idol was freaking out, to put it lightly. _"Oh no! What have I done! I'm so stupid! I told myself I wasn't going to do the vow, but I didn't stop to think before I did anything! Sure Katsu's back to normal after that explosion, but for how long? And the explosion! I was standing there naked! NAKED! My career as an idol is ruined! Everyone probably thinks I'm a horrible pervert who goes around naked now!_ And the police saw what happened and will probably think I did it! They'll label me a vigilante and I'll never get to be a hero! If I can't be a hero, and I can't be a singer anymore, what am I supposed to do? I-"

A cough broke off him rampaging train of thoughts. All Might was sitting across from him in his withered form. "Congratulations on the impressive rescue, young Midoriya, it truly was a sight to see."

Izuku blinked back tears. "All M-"

The hero held up a hand to stop him. "Call me Toshinori Yagi when I'm in this form. We can't let anyone know about my injury before there is a clear successor to take the mantle of the Symbol of Peace."

The green-haired boy swallowed. "Right. Mr. Yagi, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to your advice. I just couldn't-"

"Couldn't stop yourself from saving her? I understand the feeling. Now, I don't know exactly what happened there, but I do know a few things. You have no quirk, which clears you of all charges and suspicions. However, even without a quirk, you put your life on the line to save another's. That is the spirit of a true hero, and it's something that I'm ashamed to say that I failed to uphold. It was hypocritical of me to say that you should not be a hero, when you had more of the spirit than I did."

The man slid a file across the table to the boy. Inside were medical files for Toshinori Yagi. Izuku leafed through them until he came to an X-ray of the man's foot. "YOU WERE QUIRKLESS!?"

After All Might convinced the concerned detective that everything was fine, he turned to Izuku with a fire in his eyes. "I was not born with a quirk, but I had one passed down to me. My quirk's name is One For All. It is an ability that is passed down, and I have chosen you to be my successor. You are a Hero, Izuku, and you will become the next Symbol of Peace!"

 **Chapter 2 End!**

 **How was that for a follow up? I hope its just as original and creative as the first chapter, while explaining some of the questions.**

 **Yes Izuku will have OFA in addition to powers from the various vows he takes. If all you care about is combat power, he will be over-powered. However, his struggle will not come from being able to beat villains, its from getting anyone to take him seriously and see him as anything other than a hunk of meat. At least his power isn't working against him this time, unlike my Jaune from Issues of Honor.**

 **For the design of Efreet, I took cues from the design of the summon spirit Efreet from the game Tales of Symponia. I do not own that game, and this story is still just for fun.**

 **Originally, this entire story was kicked off by a mental image that I had of fem Bakugou threatening a kneeing Izuku by placing a foot on his face. That was the original inspiration for this chapter's title, and the reason why I decided to make my job harder and give all of the girls (whether normally or genderbend) stronger quirks, or extra ability with their quirks. Yes, I'm insane, but I feel that my stories are all the better for it. Also, if someone has the skills and is inspired to make art of that image of a female Bakugou foot-threatening poor Deku, I would love to use that as the cover image for this story.**

 **That's all for this chapter. Noctis Sol, Signing off.**


	3. This is not how you respond to a rescue!

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 3: That is Not the Proper Response to a Rescue!

"Speaking" _"Thinking"_ [Sound effects] **Quirk Names and Special Attacks**

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **This story is rated M for a lot of suggestive content, if that was not clear. I hope you all enjoy the special twist that the vows and spirits add to the romance. I wanted to tie in the harem with his combat growth so that every time another girl joins his harem the reaction isn't "Oh, another one." But "Aw yeah! Another one!"**

 **Sometimes it's difficult remembering to write Izuku at his base as the blushing cinnamon roll after just finishing the first season of "Issues of Honor" where the main character was totally F-ing done with it all. It's fun seeing the difference between them.**

 **I always like it when fictional stories dig a bit deeper into their characters powers and allow them to develop tangential abilities. For a great example, check out the Espers of** _ **A certain Scientific Railgun**_ **. The character's ability is electricity, but electricity is also magnetism: hence the signature railgun attack. I wonder if anyone picked up on the little clue I placed in how I will be doing that in this story? Insistent terminology is sometimes important.**

 **Izuku and his class are aged up by about four years. Need to get those hormones pumping at full and the advertisements to have time to convince nearly the whole country.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-Police Interview Room 2-

Katsu looked around the familiar bland room in her bland replacement clothes and sighed. A twitchy first-timer would probably assume that they were trying to make the guest nervous with the long wait, but in reality there just weren't enough people to have someone interview her right now. After all, who would want to be in the police when you could be a hero? The mass of former heroes being replaced by heroines arguably made the situation worse. Sure, some of the former heroes joined the police, but many became villains or vigilantes. There was talk of turning the police into another 'harem profession' like heroing, but it never got off the ground without support from the major hero agencies and schools.

Poke. Poke. "Hey, I'm bored. I know you can hear me, don't pretend you can't. C'mon, it won't be that hard, just give me some fire to play with, or you can let me take your body for a spin, or we can see where they're keeping Izuku and cuddle."

After all, even the hero schools and offices still had to meet quotas. The CMR (Committee for Men's Rights) had pushed through some stupid regulation that all professions and universities had to hire or admit at least one male for every four females or face a heavy fine. In most professions, it wasn't a problem. Hero work, on the other hand, was heavily female dominated and many of the males who did join were only in it for the harem.

Poke Poke Poke Poke. "I you keep ignoring me, I'll make you regret it! I'll set off your quirk while you're trying to sleep! I'll make you sweat every time your boyfriend is near! I'll mess up your hair so bad your own momma won't recognize ya'!"

It wasn't an impossible goal. Support and business classes counted as hero work too, since they were needed to keep the agencies running. A lot of places took the practice of having one or two male secretaries that weren't expected to actually do work, but instead acted more like a house husband for the whole office. The net was still deciding between the terms 'sexretary' and 'fucretary.'

PokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePokePoke

Katsu finally snapped. "Lay off it already! I can't have them thinking I'm a lunatic delinquent if I want to get into U.A!" She glared at the scarlet woman splayed out on the interrogation table. "Who the fuck are you anyway? The police all acted like you weren't there."

The stranger flipped herself over so that her head was hanging over the edge of the table looking up at the blonde. "I'm Efreet, the spirit of fire, power, lust, and maybe anger on a bad day." Poke "And you, my host, are Katsu Bakugou," Poke "age 18," Poke "height 166 cm," Poke "blood type A," Poke "you like spicy food, stuff your bra, and explode whenever Izuku touches you." Poke Poke Poke "Your favorite position is cowgirl, and you want to singlehandedly solve the population decline with at least nine children."

Katsu swatted the hand away when it went for another poke. "Shut up Hot Wings! You never explained what you are and why no one else can see you!"

Efreet smirked at finally getting a reaction out of the girl. She twisted around to be sitting up on top of the table. "I told you, I'm a spirit. Izuku summoned me through your thoughts, and now I'm a part of you. Why don't you think of me like a sexy twin that's a part of your quirk."

The blonde growled. "I know my quirk, and you sure as hell ain't a part of it!"

The spirit put on an innocent face. "Oh? Not even if I guarantee that you'll get your man? Not even if I give you time every week to do whatever you want with him?"

A new voice interrupted the two girls' bickering. "As intriguing as listening to you talk to yourself is, I have a mountain of paperwork that needs to be filled out, so I'd like to get this over with."

Efreet smirked and hopped off the table to reveal a police officer with the head of a cat sitting across from the blonde. _"The bitch was blocking my view intentionally!"_

The man took Katsu's silence as acceptance. "Good. Now, your fiancée gave us the information we need to make this an open and shut case, we just need to confirm some things with you. First, did you provoke the villainess in any way to attack you?"

Katsu thought back, and decided that a straight answer would be best in this case. "I was speaking about my Izuku, and the Sludge Bitch got jealous. That's the only reason I can think of."

The man nodded. "The use of your quirk in that situation is excused, since it was self-defense. However, that last attack was both excessive, and far beyond anything that your quirk ability tests in school said you should be capable of. Can you explain what happened there?"

Efreet poked the girl in the side. "You're welcome for that, by the way."

The explosive girl shot a glare at the spirit. "I don't really know. One second my Deku was singing and my head was filled with fire, then the next that fire was outside. It felt like a whole forest had been set ablaze at the same time from a single spark. I can't explain it…"

The man sighed heavily. "I suppose that's good for you since we can't exactly charge you for excessive force when you couldn't control what happened. There will be no charges against you or your boyfriend. I do have an offer for you though. Doctors Enryo and Miku Todoroki want to interview you and would be willing to pay quite well for any information about what happened. They're just outside the door, if you're willing to talk."

The fire spirit hopped up and down in excitement. "Money? Fuck yeah! Jewelry and lingerie here I come!"

Katsu hated the fact that she agreed. "I'll tell them whatever they need to know."

The cat faced office nodded and opened the door. "She's willing. You can-"

Before the man had even gotten halfway through, a woman littered with tools and steam-punk style goggles slipped through and nearly tackled the blonde girl. "Did you do it? What did it feel like? Can you fly now? Tell me!"

A red haired man pulled the other doctor off of the girl and did his best to restrain his wife. "I'm sorry, but this has the potential to be the biggest breakthrough since the development of Double X."

Katsu was nowhere on the same p[age as these people. "What? What do you think happened?"

The woman slipped out of her husband's arms to look right into the girl's eyes. "Your boyfriend doesn't have a quirk, your own quirk doesn't act the way we saw from the videos, the only explanation is that you had a quirk evolution! Tell me, do things seem different now? Does your quirk feel different? I NEED TO KNOW!"

As the man restrained his wife again, Efreet took a sitting position in midair to watch the show. "I like this woman. She has passion."

Katsu took a glance at the floating spirit. _"May as well tell them. With all the crazy things that quirks can do, they'd have no reason to doubt me."_ "Yeah, I got an invisible tag-along with delusions of grandeur." She topped it off by gesturing in the offended spirit's direction.

The woman shot out of her husband's arms again and started frantically searching the room with her goggles. The man gave another sigh and sunk into one of the chairs. "I'm sorry about Miku, she always gets excited whenever the possibility of research comes up. I barely get a moment's rest between her and our little Mei." He ran his fingers through his hair and Katsu noticed a surprising amount of gray hairs. "Anyway, I'm Enryo Todoroki of Quirk Reseach Labs. As Miku said, the only explanation we can come up with for what happened is that you had a spontaneous Quirk Evolution." At the girl's confused look, he gave a little chuckle. "Never heard of it? You wouldn't be the first. It hasn't happened naturally since the age of heroes began a hundred years ago. But before heroes, back in the Mini Dark Age caused by the first emergence of quirks, there are tales of people's power spontaneously growing or changing. If we can figure out what causes this, it will be an unprecedented breakthrough in our understanding of quirks."

Katsu glanced over at the woman to see her fruitlessly trying to catch the fire spirit, who was treating the scientist's attempts like a game. "How very scientific."

Enryo gave a sheepish smile. "Her methods may seem unusual, but she'll chase a problem down from miles away and isn't afraid to think outside the box. That's essential for work like ours. Now, could you tell me everything that lead up to the evolution in reverse order?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Right before the… evolution, I was listening to my toy sing. He did it to get the villain's attention so I could breathe. Right before it happened he took my hand and asked if I trusted him. When he finished his song, the evolution was done, I felt stronger than I ever did before, but I felt like I missed something. Like you lit a fuse on a bomb to destroy a building, and the building collapsed, but there was never an explosion. Like I fell asleep for the final battle of a movie. Everything was building up to… to… to something, and it happened without my knowing, but I know it did because now I have all this power and my tag-along." She shot another glare at the spirit who was dangling her tail just out of reach of the excited scientist. "Before that, the slime bitch tried to suffocate me-"

Miku suddenly flashed over to the blonde. "How long? Did you pass out? Did you think you were going to die?"

Katsu threw herself back to regain her personal space. "I don't know! I'm sorry I didn't keep a stop-watch when I was drowning to death!"

"Ah-ha! So you did think you were going to die! This is a great breakthrough!"

Katsu looked over to Enryo, who motioned for her to continue. "Before that it was just a normal boring day at school. The only interesting thing that happened is that I got a ring from my Izuku."

Miku pushed forward to invade the girl's space again. "How long? What kind? Are you married yet? What's your ring size? Was he wearing a ring too? How're his hands? Or did you progress to mouths yet? All the way? How big is he? Did you get off in the last 24 hours?"

Enryo once again reigned in his wife. "My apologies, you don't have to answer anything you are aren't comfortable saying."

Miku just cackled. "There's no need, her face says everything! Little Joli's going to love this… though I don't think Reiji is going to be able to give Joli what she needs. I always said she should've chosen a better man, she needs someone warm and cuddly instead of someone cold like him. Maybe if he could get her off, she wouldn't be so much of a grouch-pants all the time. I think it's good that he spends all his time in the hospital, it means she can find someone better for her. Actually" She turned her attention to Katsu. "Can we borrow you boyfriend? We need to test something."

The blonde felt her rage overflow. Her skin flushed red and wings of fire formed on her back. "HELL NO!"

Miku hopped up and down like a child that just got told they were getting a puppy for Christmas. "It has a transformation element! I knew it could break the typical bounds of quirks! Can you do more? Can we get a video? Does your skin feel different like that?"

The blonde's anger faded into annoyance and the transformation faded, leaving Efreet pouting at the missed opportunity. "Fine, but I'd damn well better get pay well for this shit."

-Izuku and Toshinori-

The young man looked around the junk strewn beach and had to admit that the hero certainly knew how to escape crowds of fans. No one would look for them here, even though they were on a public beach. People had gotten used to ignoring and avoiding the place that no one would pay any attention to them, even if things started getting interesting.

Izuku took a seat on a busted box TV. "So, how is this going to work? You're planning to pass your quirk down to me, but it's a commonly know fact that I don't have a quirk. People have my medical records. They know I have that extra joint on my toe, so we can't say that I'm just a late bloomer…"

Toshinori took a seat on a defunct washing machine. "One for All is one of a kind, the only quirk that can be passed down willingly. We need to keep it a secret from the general public, or else villains will come after you and those you love to force you to pass it down to them. One for All is a stockpile of energy, so if you use it carefully, then no one should know that you are using it. Of course, we'll need to start you on practicing it right away, so you'll be ready for the entrance exam." The hero swelled up and plucked a hair off his head for the boy. "Fortunately, you've already forged your body into a vessel worthy of the immense power contained in One for All. I'm confident that you'll be able to use it without too much damage."

Izuku stared at the hair All Might was holding out. "Aaaand what does the hair have to do with anything?"

"To pass on one for all you need to ingest the DNA of the former wielder. So eat it."

Once the boy choked down the hair, he looked up at his idol. "So now what?"

All Might deflated, but gained an excited gleam. "Now we wait for it to settle. And in the meantime, Can I have your autograph?"

-30 Minutes and 30 Autographs Later-

"... then she fell off the log bridge and into the stream. I tried to help her but she was really mad. She exploded at me! Literally exploded! Not just her hands, but her feet, and her legs, everywhere! She dried off, but it also ruined her clothes. She really wasn't happy about that. 'Those were my nice clothes. Mommy said I couldn't ruin them.' 'mommy said I can't let any boys see my undies or I'll get peg-ant.' Of course, I was just a kid too, so I thought it would make her feel better if I was in the same state as her. Then she got mad again and tackled me and shouted at me that I had to be the daddy and stuff like that until our moms found us. It was the next day that I discovered that I was quirkless and that my synergy was so high. I'd guess that's where her possessive streak got started." Izuku's ringtone cut off the conversation. "Oh, that's Katsu." The phone rang again while the fear evident on the boy's face grew. "I'd better answer it."

All Might examined his chosen successor once again. " _It's obvious that the boy doesn't naturally have a body suited for hero work or wielding something like One for All, but he certainly has made himself into something that is. I'd guess that the boy is as strong as I was back when I first started using One for All. His face is the only place that has any softness, I'd wager. That cute face will help make him popular with women and kids, but it isn't exactly something that villains take seriously. But he has that vibe that makes people feel safe, like an older brother. All in all, he is an excellent candidate for Symbol of Peace who makes people feel at peace, even if he doesn't quite have my same deterrent quality... unless… could he weaponize his disappointment? I bet that would serve as a frighteningly effective deterrent for most villains."_

"I'm sorry Katsu!" The hero took it as a negative sign that the boy's first response to getting a call from his girlfriends was fear and apologies. Did they have a fight recently? "No! Please, I'm with a hero- No, he's a guy, he's helping me- Yes I'm safe, not even any burns. You-" The young man vaguely resembling a rabbit being chased down by a fox, frightened and nearly doomed. The thought that this was perhaps not a healthy relationship began to grow in the blonde's mind. "But you're too important to me-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU SHITTY DEKU!" Both men turned at shivered at the sight of the exploding girl now stomping toward them through the junk. "You're not a hero, you're mine! I'm the hero in this situation! You're supposed to be in distress so I can punch the shit out of anyone who tries to steal you from me!" A wreath of flames surrounded the girl as she tried to grab her boyfriend's collar, only for it to turn to ash. She did the next best thing and grabbed his chin with her flame spewing hand. "You're mine and I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me! And I refuse to let you be hurt because you wanted to play hero!" The fire spread and destroyed another set of her boyfriends clothing, but she didn't care. She was blind to everything that wasn't he boyfriend's rebellion against her dominance.

Izuku, on the other hand, was very much aware of everything. It felt like someone had hooked him up to a nuclear reactor with how much energy was flowing through him. All of his senses were sharpened. He could hear every word Efreet whispered into Katsu's ear, egging her on. He could taste his girlfriend's signature hibiscus, now joined with a tantalizing cinnamon spice. He could smell her desire. And for what felt like the first time, he could truly see how utterly breath-taking beautiful she would be if she could learn her place.

A small part of his mind worried that perhaps absorbing the all the emotionally fueled fire was affecting his own emotions and desires. The thought consumed him for an instant, and he realized that it was likely true. At that point, however, he also decided that he didn't care.

Red lines of flame grew down his arm as he grasped the hand holding his chin. "No, Katsu. I'm not yours. You're mine!" He drew his arm back and pulled his mate into a searing kiss.

Katsu drew away first, gasping for breath. She gave a growl and tangled hers legs in his to bring them both down onto the sand. Satisfied that Izuku hit the ground first, she resumed her offensive.

All Might watched the couple wrestle for dominance and didn't know whether to feel proud or worried. On the one hand, the kid was already using All for One and wasn't hurting the girl too bad, if those moans were anything to go by. On the other hand, his chosen successor was using the power of All for One to make out with his girlfriend, and neither of them apparently had any idea where they were. This was a public beach, and it was littered with trash! It was a wonder neither of them bashed themselves on anything yet!

Still, there were really only two things he could do at this point. He could either risk himself and pull the two apart, or let the couple go at it until they tired themselves out. Unfortunately, there was really only one wise option.

The hero sighed as he started dragging away some trash so they wouldn't bash themselves on it. "stupid hormonal teens. They'd better appreciate this."

 **-Chapter 3 End-**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, but that line was just too perfect not to finish with. Enjoy and kindly leave a review.**


	4. Science Starts with Guessing

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 4: Science Starts with People Guessing

"Speaking" _"Thinking"_ [Sound effects] **Quirk Names and Special Attacks**

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **Izuku and his class are aged up by about four years. Need to get those hormones pumping at full and the advertisements to have time to convince nearly the whole country.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-The Endeavor Hero Agency: Ambition-

"As you can see in my report, there are multiple factors that we believe may be contributing to the Quirk evolution that occurred a few hours ago. The first and most likely in my opinion is the near-death experience, particularly the fear of imminent death. The fear of death would activate an adrenaline rush so powerful that it could possibly alter a person's quirk rapidly. The second factor is the suffocation, the lack of oxygen may have placed the brain in a more suggestible state that allowed it to evolve. Alternatively, the key may have come from the girl's boyfriend, primarily from the mental state that his singing invoked in her, likely combined with the prior conditions. Another possibility is that the young man himself was part of the key. He has phenomenally high synergy, which may have caused her quirk to resonate and evolve, or it may have something to do with his quirkless status. Miku thinks it's important that they were engaged and had intercourse recently; but I think that she's been going romance crazy ever since she caught Mei drooling over a picture of that green-haired idol fixing something shirtless."

Endeavor leafed through the file, stopping on a picture of Izuku. "I see. And why haven't you brought him here?"

"Because kidnapping is frowned upon? Because All Might took custody of him? Because his girlfriend is the one who had a quirk evolution and could very well be capable of leveling this entire complex if upset?"

Enjoli waved off her brother's concerns. "Unimportant. He may be the key to unlocking truly overwhelming power in my daughter, and is the perfect mate to produce an even stronger heir for my legacy to continue even further! If you will not take charge in this matter, then I shall! What's the number for his agency, I will purchase him!"

Enryo sighed, but gained a smirk as he came up with a comeback. "You really need to realize that everything doesn't revolve around you; I mean, your number two ranking should be proof enough of that."

As the man fled his sister's waves of fire, he let his mind wander over whether the boy would give him an autograph for effectively saving him from sexual slavery.

-Dagobah Junk Beach-

Izuku buried his head in his hands. Why did he do that? What made him think that trying to dominate Katsu would possibly turn out well? He winced as he felt the pain from one of his many bruises. " _It turns out that being able to absorb the heat of fire doesn't do anything to protect you from the concussive force of an explosion_. _Where's my notebook? I should write this down for later_."

"Would you say you learned to use protection next time?" Toshinori was enjoying the sight of his injured student far too much. "I imagine that rolling onto an antenna once was enough to teach you your lesson. And I'm sure your girlfriend will be a little more careful too, once the Coast Guard brings her back." Izuku groaned at the memory, but the withered hero ignored it. "Still, I'm proud of you. And not for the reason you may think! You displayed an impressive control over your power, especially for your first time! I knew I chose my successor well!"

The boy gave a nervous laugh as he remembered everything that happened in the last few hours. "Yeah, about that… Um, that wasn't All - I got a boost from - I don't technically, I mean, I didn't technically have a quirk before you gave me One for All, but I kind of did find a way to get something like a quirk." He raced ahead in his explanation when he saw his mentor about to interrupt. "It's the ability to absorb heat and use it as energy! I only got it when I went out to save Katsu from the slime villain! I knew I had to help her! I couldn't control my body!"

The skeletal man spewed blood in shock. "What!? You can do that!?" I mean, uh" He buffed himself up, the the blood dripping down his mouth ruined the image. "You acted like a true hero while many professionals just stood back. But if you're going to be my successor, I need to know everything you can do. So clench hard, fire up your power, and show me what you can do with your quirk at full blast!"

Izuku took a breath to calm down, and felt out the power resting inside of him. He could feel the dregs of fire still inside of him surrounding the shining core of energy that was his new quirk. He let it flow through his body and pool in his arm, shoulder, and leg. Unleashing his inner shounen action hero, he let loose a battle cry and cast out his fist… and near immediately regretted it when he felt his muscles protest.

All Might watched the wave of force tear across the ocean and winced when he heard Katsu's distant scream of frustration as she was blown further out to sea. "Well… We know you can use it at least… Provided you can survive what your girlfriend does when she gets back…"

Izuku gave a weak whimper. Whether from pain or fear, he still can't remember. "I think I dislocated my shoulder… and hyper-extended my elbow… and strained every muscle in my arm… I could do that again, but I really don't think I should…"

"Good job," The hero gave a hearty slap to the boy's back, but winced when he gave a sharp cry of pain. "Right, um, sorry about that! I'll get you to a doctor right away!"

-Next Day, Dagobah Beach-

"Did you seriously make a secret headquarters out of junk?" Izuku looked around the little alcove surrounded by trash and had to admit that it was a fairly nice place. A refurbished recliner and sofa provided seating, there was a small cooler filled with soda, a defunct camper and its awning provided shade and shelter, it was close enough to the shore that there wasn't any junk blocking the view of the sea, and it even had a small gas generator for some lights, a heater, and a minifridge.

A puff of smoke indicated that Toshinori had let himself relax with a cold soda in his hand. "I can't go all the time like I used to, so I made a bunch of little hide-outs where I could rest and recover. This was one of my favorites. It's too bad that I'm going to have to give it up." Pre-empting the question, he stood up and struck an explanation pose. "You see, this beach has for a long time been neglected and abused! What once was a beautiful public beach has now become nothing but a dump. To fix this Is The Job Of A HERO!" All Might stood for one second in his heroic pose, before blood spewed out of his mouth and ruined the image. "So you'll be cleaning up the beach. It'll be good exercise and public service, all in one! So let's start packing all this up!"

Holding in a sigh that the little lair had to be removed, Izuku didn't even think begore grabbing the still-running generator. When he felt the heat on his hands, he almost dropped it on instinct, but something stopped him. He could feel energy flowing into him from his hands. It only took a second to deduce what was happening, and it opened a very large realm of possibilities to him. "All Might! Turn on the lightbulb, I want to check something."

As Izuku held that bare bulb in his hands, he realized the true extent of his wish. He could absorb any kind of heat. The sources he could tap were almost limitless. He gained a smile as plans formed in his head. _"I can do this. I will become a hero."_

-Two Days Later, Midoriya Modeling-

Izuku took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was rarely a good sign when a customer wanted to be present for a photo shoot. It generally meant that they were either a) incredibly picky and would find fault with every pose and scene and shot, b) a fan who wanted to be in the shoot themselves, no matter what modeling policy said, or c) a wealthy mother who would use the time to try and convince him to date her daughter.

And as it turned out, today's client was all three.

"How dare you refuse me! I didn't pay to watch a talentless photographer take pictures of my daughter's suitor! My Shojo should be up there posing with him!"

Masaru Bakugo bit back a retort and let Izuku answer. "You're paying for one of the greatest photographers in the modeling industry to take pictures of a registered model at the location and theme of your choosing. If you wanted your daughter to join the shoot, you needed to have the proper paperwork filed three days before the shoot. It was all detailed in the contract that was sent to you. You did read the contract, didn't you?"

Shojo felt a little smile creep onto her face as Endeavor seethed.

"Now listen here-" The Number Two hero began, but was swiftly cut off.

"No one is exempt from the rules. Not even you." Izuku sounded incredibly tired of dealing with objections like that.

"You only sent me the contract and forms two days ago!"

Masaru finally let himself speak in a clipped tone. "And you requested the shoot be as soon as possible. We're merely follow what you said you wanted. I'm sorry that the world doesn't conform to you every whim, _Ms. Number Two Hero_."

Endeavors flames burned brighter and it looked like there would be trouble when Shojo placed a hand on her arm. The intensity of the flames didn't decrease, but the woman's attention was gained. "Mother. I would like to learn how to model."

Flames spewed off the heroine as she shouted in utter excitement, "YYYYEEEESSSSS SHOJO! YOU HAVE BEGUN TO EMBRACE THE LEGACY YOU WERE BORN FOR! SOON YOU WILL UNLOCK THE SECRET YOU UNSTOPPABLE POWER!"

As Endeavor rambled on, Shojo felt her eyes get drawn in by the young green haired model. _"I really like the way he smiles…"_ The girl was started out of her thoughts with a blush when her mother started to drag her away by the arm to "plan strategies." She still glanced back as often as she could, until the pair turned a corner.

Izuku let himself crumple to the ground and exhale the breath he was holding. Masaru let out a short laugh next to him. "Another day, another girl falls for Midoriya. Who would've thought Endeavor…"

-Todoroki Home-

Shojo stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. Her mother had put the sheet of paper in front of her and said to make a plan to capture the green haired boy. While this was certainly preferable to the normal training, which bordered on abuse, she could at least figure out what she was supposed to be doing in that training. As it was, she was spending her time alternating between staring at the paper, staring at the wall, staring at the clock, and silently cursing that Endeavor had confiscated her phone to stop her from stealing strategies from the internet.

A muffled shout caught the girl's wandering attention. She strained her ears. It only took a moment to figure out that the sound was coming from the training hall.

Before the thought had fully formed, Shojo was already opening the door to the training room. She quickly wished that she hadn't.

Both of her parents lay on the floor, wrestling naked. Both of their hands were on the other's neck, and Shojo couldn't tell if they were trying to kill each other or were about the have sex. She wasn't sure which would be worse.

Endeavor seemed rather unphased at the whole situation, not bothering to cover up or even take her hands off of her husband's throat. "Ah, Shojo, good. Pay attention. Once you have properly attracted the attention of that boy, this is what you must do to continue the growth of your powers." Shojo noted that Reiji's face had turned blue before her mother slightly eased up to let him breathe.

The girl once again regretted opening the door as she came to the conclusion that it was in fact the worse option for her parents to be having sex. She closed the door and walked away, doing her best to repress the memory.

Endeavor glared at the barely conscious man beneath her as if everything was his fault. "You weak, useless, brainless, brainless poor excuse for a snowman! First you couldn't give me a strong heir, then you couldn't train her, then you couldn't help yourself but scar her, and now you can't even choke me properly! I told you to choke me, not just rub my neck! I need that power! I won't let some lucky slip of a girl overshadow me; I'll figure out what caused that evolution and finally gain the power to defeat All Might!"

Reiji had no answer, and once again regretted marrying this woman.

-Mighty Agency-

Izuku stared at the small industrial laser that had been set up in one of the training rooms. The machine wasn't anything special, it was downright pedestrian in a world of quirks, but that laser seemed like the whole world to Izuku for almost a minute.

" _This is the moment of truth. If this works out the way I think it will, then the vow really is something that will change the world! Everyone who's quirkless can get powers now!"_ Katsu's face flashed in his mind, and he grimaced at the reminder of the associated cost and risks. _"No, I can't let anyone else know. It was stupid and risky, I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Did I even think ahead at all? Ten bowls of incense per week? What am I supposed to do if one of us gets sick or hurt?_ Am I just supposed to light the incense in the hospital? And I can't just ignore Katsu, but people are going to start rumors if anyone catches us while fulfilling the vow! They'll think we're about to have s-s-s"

"Starting up the laser!" The bubbly intern was too caught up in her own world to care about Izuku's mutterings or the proper safety procedures, and instead started the machine at full power.

The beam of light burned through a sheet of metal and was shining on Izuku before the boy had a chance to move more than an inch. To the joy of a great many fangirls, it ignited the boy's shirt.

On instinct, Izuku tore off the flaming piece of clothing before remembering that he was fireproof. Even more fortunately for his fangirls, the chiseled muscles that were revealed were completely unmarred by the powerful beam.

A smile bloomed on the boy's face and his eyes shone with tears of joy. He felt the energy from the heat flowing into him, and for the first time he actually believed that he could be a real hero. His joy wasn't even diminished when he heard the telltale crashing of Katsu's arrival. This would be the first time he saw her since accidentally sending her off to sea.

The girl was visibly furious. Explosions and tongues of flames emerged at random. She was even sporting flaming wing and a tail, but the words that came out of her mouth were purely Katsu. "Deku! You… What the fuck has you so happy?"

"You…" Whatever else Izuku was going to say was lost in a sea of presuppositions and raging emotions. Katsu pulled him into a searing kiss, whispering that she accepted the accepting the assumed apology and glaring at the giggling intern. When she finally allowed him to pull away, he had a determined glint in his eye. "Katsu… come with me. I need to do something with you."

The girl couldn't push him fast enough.

-Midoriya Estate Gardens-

Izuku had never felt so awkward since the first time he had to perform for a concert in nothing but a speedo and body paint. Katsu would have been dragging him, if she knew where they were going, so instead she occupied herself by growling at any girl that dared to look at him. It certainly didn't help matters that she refused to let him take the time to grab another shirt, and she herself was attracting attention with her temporary demonic features.

It was almost a relief when they made it into the relative privacy of the shared estate that Izuku had inherited from a fan. The older man was going to give his whole estate for hero training, but decided to give half to Izuku after the boy became well known for striving to be the first quirkless hero. Inko had insisted that the Bakugos move into the estate as well, since "They're basically family already, and it'll only be a few years before Izu and Katsu start dating!"

As much as Izuku loved his mother, he still had to admit that she went a little crazy when it came to him making a family. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw their two mothers taking tea together in one of the rooms. That meant that he could slip into his room unnoticed to grab the incense before leading Katsu into a grove in the garden.

Izuku got to work setting up the bowls of incense, and held out a hand to invite Katsu into the circle with him. Or rather, he was in the middle of doing that when he froze. Why did he freeze? He realized the girl's current state of dress, or rather, undress. The only covering that the transformed woman had left were the two silver rings that Efreet wore, and those even had been shifted to cover nothing.

Katsu drank in the idol's frozen expression with hidden glee. Watching the awe and arousal slowly flood his face lit a blazing fire in her that compelled her to act. She traced a finger down his arm. "You went through all this work…" Her finger continued to trace the muscles on his chest. "…They say you always remember your first, but I'll always be glad to remind you if you need it." Her tongue teased his ear, before she went in for a nibble on the lobe. "There's just one problem…" Her other hand went down to cup the obvious bulge in his pants. "…You're still over-dressed." She reveled her dominance, but something in the fire seemed to stop her from doing more than teasing without his permission.

But that permission wasn't coming. Izuku was seemingly having a mental meltdown, he wasn't going to be saying anything coherent any time soon at this rate.

Katsu continued following the directions of the fire, but it wasn't enough for her. She needed more, and apparently Izuku had to be the one to go further. Finally she snapped. "Damnit Deku! Fucking Strip and smash me!"

The shout pulled the shy boy back to reality. With a blush and a shout he pushed her away and fell to the ground. Frantically he waved his arms at her in a vague attempt at explanation. "Katsu, No, I, Um… I read in a book that doing this would help with your quirk!"

The transformation slowly faded as both anger and lust slowly ebbed away in the face of what seemed to be an honest attempt to help her. "Fine! But you still have to make it up to me for getting my hopes up."

Katsu plopped herself down in the middle of the circle with a pout, and Efreet soon followed suit. Izuku carefully lit the incense, before joining them in the circle. He sat down pressing his back against the girl, and tried to calm down. After a few breaths he felt the aroma seep into his nerves and start their work. After a minute of awkward silence, he finally spoke. "This is nice, isn't it?"

When he didn't receive a response, he glanced back and saw Katsu already nodding off. After a huge yawn she finally spoke. "Catch me…"

Izuku barely had any time before her head dropped onto his lap. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching, before gently brushing a strand of hair of her face. "It must be really exhausting exploding all the time…" Katsu didn't say anything, her breathing light and even. "But you know, I think you're really beautiful when you're sleeping…"

Unseen, a smile bloomed on the girls face. _"Maybe Hot Wings isn't so bad after all… I wouldn't mind doing this every week. and I'm sure my Deku won't mind if my hands wander a bit. Who knows what my hands might do while I'm asleep."_

 **-Chapter 4 End-**

 **This chapter took a while to write, but I hope you enjoy it. Get an introduction to Shojo Todoroki, some power progression for Izuku, and some actually romantic scenes with Katsu! What is this madness? Actual, non-sexual romance is my harem comedy? Heresy! Heresy!**

 **Don't worry, I'll make it up to you with an Omake**

-Omake, Endeavor's Married Life-

Enjoli Todoroki stormed into Quirk Research Labs on the second day of her honeymoon. Without even her usual preamble, she launched into a rant. "Marriage is the worst idea ever! He can't cook, doesn't clean, and has terrible taste! Worst of all, he's as cold as a block of ice!"

Enryo looked by from his microscope with a smile that declared "I told you so." "Well, you did effectively buy him from his family, it's no surprise if he isn't eager to be lovey-dovey with you. Plus, I'm pretty sure that the collar and blinders helped matters any."

The woman waved off his remarks. "I don't care how he acts, and those were necessary to keep him in line. The problem is that he is literally cold. His feet feel like ice, and the two minutes it took him to finish inside were the worst of my life."

The man already had a note pad ready for his sisters demands. "Let me guess; you want something to raise his body temperature, and increase his longevity?" He already had a bottle in hand ready for her.

Endeavor scoffed. "Of course not, those would be a waste of resources. I want something that will make him finish faster so I can send him back to his room sooner."

Enryo stared at his sister as he slowly set down the supplements he used to keep up with Miku's demands. "Somedays Joli, Somedays you leave me utterly shocked at how much of an asshole you are."

The Heroine flipped her ponytail in dismissal. "Fine, If you won't help, then I will send my husband to figure it out on his own. But I'm telling Miku that you aren't allowed to have another child until I'm pregnant."

Enryo truly did wonder if his sister even realized that giving out punishments like that is what made him so willing to oppose her.


	5. Entrace Exam Prelude

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 5: Exam Prelude

"Speaking" _"Thinking"_ [Sound effects] **Quirk Names and Special Attacks**

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **Izuku and his class are aged up by about four years. Need to get those hormones pumping at full and the advertisements to have time to convince nearly the whole country.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-Time Skip: Dagobah Cleaned Beach, Day before Entrance Exam-

Izuku did his best to restrain a giggle as Masaru Bakugou finished painting the sweat-glitter on his bare chest. There were only two weeks of blissfully peaceful cleaning before the general public caught wind of what their favorite quirkless idol was doing in his limited free time. From a pragmatic standpoint, that revelation was a good thing since it made his popularity soar even higher, and attracted hordes of rabid fans who quickly took most of the smaller bits of trash as memorabilia. On the other hand, his mom had insisted that they get pictures taken, since it was a public event now. So here he was; dressed in only his necklace and trunks, glimmering in the morning sun, surrounded by crowds of fangirls, and hauling away the last pieces of trash that were set aside just for this purpose.

" _I really wish we could have gotten these pictures sooner, the glitter always takes at least three days to fully come off and I don't want to distract anyone at the entrance exam."_ He glanced around at the crowd of drooling girls. " _I hope none of these girls are trying for U.A.,_ _or Katsu would probably try to punish them… I just hope that we can finish before Katsu realizes that I told her the wrong time…"_

-Half an hour later-

The flashes of the camera shimmered on the glitter, making the girls swoon. "Good Izuku, that's a wrap on the solo shots!" The boy took a deep breath and was about to sneak away when Masaru caught him by the shoulder. "Sorry Izuku, but we have pairing shots and group shots to take."

The boy was (perhaps rightfully) terrified. "I-I thought this was just supposed to be a quick charity shoot?"

The man's face made it look like he was explaining a terminal illness. "That's how it started out, but contracts came rolling in the minute that people heard that you were doing this. They all filled out the proper paperwork, and even submitted the form for a joint shoot. So unless you've decided to change your stance on dropping commissions, you're stuck." The man waved for the parents to come closer. "Not that the sponsors would let you drop. There's half a dozen big hero names that bought full package deals for their daughters before the UA Exam."

Izuku whimpered. This could only end poorly. The thought was only punctuated when Katsu announced her arrival with her customary explosions and shouting.

Masaru was unphased. "Don't worry, I made sure Katsu was okay with it. All I did was tell her that we'd have to cancel the photo shoot if the other girls didn't get their shots with you. I don't think I need to tell you how much she likes your modeling. She's extra desperate since-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by his daughter tackling him to the ground, her face red with an atomic blush. Handful after handful of sand was thrown into his laughing face in between shouts of "DIE!" and "BASTARD!"

Izuku counted to ten before pulling the girl off of her father. There were probably dozens of girls who bought appointments, and he was supposed to meet All Might in three hours. It was time to play dirty. _"Masaru said that a couple of heroes paid for their daughters to have pictures…"_ "That's not very heroic Kacchan. What would a hero think if he saw you attacking a man like that? What hero would want a sidekick who can't control herself, much less an intern? You'd never become a hero."

The girl froze and glanced around. It didn't take long to recognize the outlandish costumes of the pro heroes in the crowd. Even if she didn't give a damn what they thought, it would only take a single complain from a pro hero to have her barred from U. A. forever and she couldn't support both herself and her Deku without a hero level paycheck.

Katsu clutched her boyfriend tighter. She couldn't stop or hurt the other sluts, but she could still stake her claim.

"Mine." She very intentionally made eye contact with the girls in front of the gaggle, before jingling his necklace and slowly running her tongue up Izuku's neck.

It was about halfway up that she realized her mistake as the taste of the glitter paint coated her tongue. A more reserved girl might have been able to keep up that act, but Katsu was the exact opposite of reserved. "Fuck! Paint! Damn it!"

Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief as the explosive girl ran off to wash out her mouth and seethe in her temporarily impotent rage. They could get on with the photo shoot and their own plans for the idol…

Masaru took charge as he finished brushing sand off of himself. "We'll do this in the order that your requests were submitted. First up is… let's see… Uraraka Construction… full family shot for an advertisement and a few pictures with just the daughter and Izuku. Uraraka-"

"-There was a change of plans." Endeavor strode forward proudly, presenting her blushing daughter clad in a swimsuit that could best be described as an intricate weave of string and ribbons. "I purchased the first slot from their company. Shojo **will** go first and **will** have her opportunity."

The girl in question silently ran through her part in the plan as she fiddled with the excessive strings that barely kept her over-designed swimsuit together. After a few minutes to show off the power of her quirk, she would 'accidentally' loose her swimsuit. The sight of her body would entice the young man, and her mother could use the event as an excuse to force a marriage between them for the sake of her purity. While her mother was dead-set on the plan, Shojo was still considering if death by embarrassment would be a viable escape. _"Can I really do this? If this works, He'd be controlled by Endeavor too, wouldn't He? He did stand up to her, so maybe not. But will this even work? What if he doesn't like what he sees? Will he be disgusted by what he sees? Maybe he'll 'repay the favor' and let me have a look too…_ " The two-tone girl's thoughts fed her blush to ever greater heights as she imagined the boy's possible reactions.

The two males noticed nothing. They were too busy exchanging blame.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Shojo had a problem.

To be more precise, she had many problems. Her mother was a megalomaniac obsessed with the Number One Hero. Her father was distant even before scarring her with boiling water, and almost entirely absent since then. Her mother was borderline abusive in her training. Her quirkless sisters were treated like Guiney pigs at the lab and her weaker quirked sisters were forced to be maids for her. Her mother in general…

But now she had a new problem-

"Are you feeling alright? We don't have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable." "I don't care what Endeavor wants, what do you want?" "You really do have a beautiful smile."

-a boy was showing her genuine kindness and didn't care about her mother and she liked the way he smiled and how he looked without a shirt and his eyes made her feel hot and the sound of his voice made everything feel better but also made her feel weird and she was supposed to get naked for him and she kind of liked the idea but was terrified of it at the same time and she had no idea what to do.

Endeavor's voice broke her mental spiral of confusion. "This will be the final picture. The boy will lift and carry Shojo in his arms. They will touch foreheads backed by a reflective ice wall."

That was the signal. After quickly making the ice wall, she subtly undid the slip-knot holding her clothing together. When Izuku swept her off of her feet the intricate weave of string and ribbon fell away. Shojo was naked, cradled in the arms of her crush, silently offering her whole body to him.

It's a shame, then, that he was staring into her eyes instead of at her exposed body.

For Izuku, intimate eye contact was an invaluable skill that took embarrassingly long to learn. For Shojo, it was both the most romantic and discouraging outcome possible. She still wanted to know her crush found her attractive, even if she had inherited her mother's awe-inspiring curves.

Endeavor, though, was more concerned with her plan than the teenage relationship drama that was playing out in front of her. She strode forward and grabbed Izuku by his necklace of rings. "You've stripped my daughter and seen her naked. Reparations must be made. You will marry her and become my slave."

Izuku glanced down at the girl in his arms. She had shifted in his arms, trying to press herself against him and away from her mother. He wasn't an expert at reading people, especially girls, but he could clearly see that she was unhappy with the situation. Ever the hero, he tried to help. "No. I'm not going to let you force Shojo into this. I refuse."

The Number two hero scowled and yanked the boy closer, unknowingly causing one of the rings to fall off the necklace. She took the opportunity of privacy offered by the ice wall to threaten the boy with one lit finger. "It would be best if you comply, child. Thing will end up far better if you do."

Izuku barely kept himself from shaking before remembering his abilities.

He shifted his head forward and wrapped his lips around the woman's ignited finger. Endeavor gasped as she felt the wetness that Izuku's mouth had caused. The young man gave the digit a slow lick to make sure it would be thoroughly cleaned before pulling off and flashing an nervous smile. "The fire you make could easily burn me to smoldering ash, but it's still just fire and you're still a hero. Fire needs oxygen to burn, and you can't risk your popularity by hurting me."

Endeavor flared in anger before the flash of a camera reminded them all that Masaru was still there. A chunk of the ice wall broke seconds after, ruining the last remains of privacy.

The woman huffed and turned to leave. "Izuku Midoriya. You are just as annoying as All Might. If you attempt to become a hero, I will make sure that Shojo crushes you."

For the naked girl clinging to her crush, that was as good as a promise of engagement.

-Two and a Half Hours Later-

The rest of the photoshoot went relatively well. He could even say the enjoyed it, with the exception of Katsu's silent war with every other girl and nearly every heroine hopeful 'accidentally' flashing him when they finished with their turns. Problems aside, he had the chance to meet lots of potential classmates and a couple of heroes that worked in the surrounding countryside. Shojo watched comfortably from the side in one of his shirts, and Katsu contented herself with murderous stares.

But now the only people left on the beach were Masaru, Izuku, and a family of three. It was the last person, the long delayed Uraraka construction. "I'm going for U.A. too! I really hope you do well! Maybe we'll get to be classmates!" Their daughter Ochako was… nice. It was a refreshing change of pace for the boy. No crazy flirting, no obsession, no schemes to get with him, just normal friendly and polite conversation between two possible future classmates. For the first time he found himself wishing that someone would get to be a hero for their own sake rather than for the sake of those who would be helped. He was honestly just having fun.

That may have been why he never noticed a familiar ring on Ochako's left index finger. A ring that perfectly matched the one that should have been on his necklace.

But then again, perhaps he would have noticed had All Might not have appeared for their appointment. The man leapt down into the recently cleared sand shouting his signature catchphrase. "I AM HERE! …To have a private discussion with Izuku!" Once the rain of sand died down he laid a fatherly hand on the boy's shoulder and led him down the beach a ways while everyone left. "Izuku my boy, you surpassed my wildest expectations! Now, show me what you've learned!"

The Number One Hero flashed forward at a speed just within human perception. Izuku gracefully slipped to the side of the attack. The idol flowed into a vicious kick aimed at the hero's knees as gale force winds tried to pull him back.

All Might jumped over the kick with a laugh. "Good! You aren't relying just on pure strength! But you'll need more than that!" An explosion of sand was all that could be seen as All Might changed directions. The chaotic waves of air sent any curious spectators running, letting the two men fully let loose.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

"EMERALD THROW!"

At the same time that All Might started his smash, Izuku slid forward and began throwing the man. The end result was the Symbol of Peace getting caught up in the wind blast from his own punch.

Not that it phased the Number One Hero any. He was more concerned with his protégé's poor naming conventions. "Did you come up with that on the spot, or was that really the best you could think of? Never feel forced to name a move. The name should be looking for a technique, not the other way around."

Izuku blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at naming things. Normally the producers are in charge of that."

All Might casually flipped himself upright in midair, before skidding to a stop on the sand. "You could always let the fans come up with the names. The names for my attacks came from a joke on one of my fan forums."

Izuku threw his voice as he entered the obscuring cloud of sand. "I always wanted to fight just like you with the named special attacks and everything. But I don't have a body like yours, so I felt I couldn't copy you. I tried to come up with names for my fighting style based on the agility my dance lessons gave me."

"Your agility is impressive…" The man launched a punch where he though he had heard the boy speaking, "…But you still need the power to back it up!"

As the wind blew the dust away it revealed Izuku already flying toward his mentor with lightning crackling along his skin. He used the wind to power a spin that let him drive his elbow into All Might's solar plexus with crushing force. "Every dojo within a hundred miles contributed to this fighting style. It uses misdirection, throws, and swift strikes to disorient and take down villains without a quirk. But when you add One for All…" He spun around to drive his fist into the large man's wounded side. "I can save everyone!"

Momentum carried both men the length of the beach. A wheezing laugh filled the air after a second. The full picture was revealed as the dust cleared. All Might had caught his fist and used it to trap him. "Very good young Midoriya! But remember, a hero must always be prepared for an opponent greater than himself!" A burst of steam and cough of blood signaled All Might's deflation. "Yeah, I'm really proud of how far you've come. You should have no problem in U.A. If you're free, we can go to the quirk registry office and update your entry."

Izuku shook out his hand. A thought had occurred to him that would solve one of his biggest personal dilemmas. "All M-, eh, Toshinori, I've been thinking, what really is a quirk?"

The skeletal man cocked his head. "I'd say it's a genetic superpower. Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking about One for All and if it could really be called a quirk anymore. If quirks are genetic, then would something added after still count as a quirk? Did One for All really change my DNA? If I took a test would I still be Izuku Midoriya?"

"Well yes, your DNA would essentially be the same. One for All is bonded to your DNA, but it doesn't change it…"

"So then I can technically still say that I'm quirkless even if someone catches me." Izuku turned to look at his mentor. "I always wanted to be an inspiration to others who were quirkless like me. I wanted to show them that powers earned through hard work can compete and even surpass powers that are gained by luck and inheritance. I'm going to be able to fulfill my dream of being a hero because of what I've done even though I was born quirkless. One for All may have started as a quirk, but now it's something more. Calling it just a quirk is an injustice against every drop of sweat shed by those who weren't handed power because of how they were born."

Izuku held a pose he thought was heroic as Toshinori just stared. "… No one's going to buy that. As far as most of the population is concerned, all super-powers are quirks. Born with it or not, if you have a power, it must be a quirk."

Izuku turned to his mentor with a pleading expression. "And that's exactly the kind of attitude I want to change." His eyes grew big and watery as he tried to bargain with the skeletal man. "You can let the authorities know about One for All, just please not the public. I've published X-rays, DNA tests, even synergy tests to show that I honestly have no quirk. If I say I suddenly got a quirk, . So this really is our only choice."

Toshinori gave a weary sigh and mourned the loss of his junk man-cave. He could have used a cold drink and some shade with the trouble Izuku would bring. And in all the commotion he never got to tell the boy about the recommendation…

 **Chapter 5 Done!** I'm not dead! This chapter was supposed to go all the way through the entrance exam, but that would likely not come out until far later. And honestly this was a pain to write. Work picked up and I'm not as motivated to write fanfiction after spending all day composing speeches.

In other news, combat scenes are hard. They can very easily become a slog to read, and they are extremely hard to pace well. I hope this one flowed well and didn't overstay it's welcome. It is your fist peek into Izuku's fighting style. With how popular he is, I feel it's fairly logical that dojo's would fight to be the one to train him, with multiple dojo's forming coalitions to all get a chance to say that they helped to train him. Plus it would be attract so many more people if they got to train with an idol.

As for the exact workings of getting a quirk after birth, I'm going with the idea that you fundamental DNA is not altered, but the new stuff is almost grafted on top. This is based on the fact that they can still identify the Nomu even after he had been given other quirks. His base DNA was the same, or else they would have gotten a completely random result with the combined quirks.

A first introduction to Ochako, and the second appearance of Shojo Todoroki. The harem is starting, Ochako even got a ring! Yay obvious foreshadowing!

As for shipping, Ochako was very difficult to write. Katsu is a basic Tsun/Yan-dere with the childhood friend angle. Shojo is a beautiful princess with issues that needs a white knight. These have some shading in (certain readings of) cannon. But in cannon, Ochako's relationship with Izuku is pretty basic. It's likely just the lack of dedicated emphasis to romance, but the basis of their relationship for Izuku is basically "pretty girl is nice to me." She's encouraging to him, but the Izuku of this AU doesn't really need that.

But next chapter is the entrance exam, and another vow, more action and more romance (or something like that)! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Entrance Exam

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 6: Entrance Exam

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **Izuku and his class are aged up by about four years, so everyone is 19-20 Years old. Need to get those hormones pumping at full and the advertisements to have time to convince nearly the whole country.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-U.A. Hero Exam Registration-

"I recognize you from your school's sports festival! Last name Iida, first name Tenyako. Quirk: Engine. General Synergy Levels are 35, 25, -5, and 15 for Base, Emitter, Transformation, and Mutant. I'm an intelligent guy for remembering all that, right?"

The stiff girl fixed him in a stern glare. "My levels are 37, 24, -4, and 16. Such inaccuracy in data-"

The tired business student cut her off. _"down to -75 relationship points already? I didn't do anything! I have to make this quick!"_ "Synergy Levels are rounded to the nearest five. They're just to confirm your identity. And they tend to fluctuate a bit, don't they? Those numbers don't really matter." Barely restrained irritation was evident on his face.

Tenyako Iida gave a robotic bow. "Then I apologize. However I must disagree about the importance of synergy levels. They are an essential metric for relationships."

The boy sighed as he saw the relationship numbers climb to only -30. He confirmed the information the system had called up for the girl and told the computer to print her test card. "Your examinee number is 7111, your practical exam will take place in area A." He snatched the card from the printer as soon as it came out. "Here's your test pass. Next."

Tsukiai Churen had one goal that he had dedicated his entire life to: He was going to get a harem. He wasn't going to just be a boy-toy for a group of pent-up heroines, no, he was going to be a full-on harem master. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was willing to put in the work. He had spent countless nights planning and plotting, and had come to the decision that attending the business course at U.A. would be his only feasible option. His quirk, Dating Sim, allowed him to see the world as if it were a game.

Unfortunately for him, all those "Gamer" quirk stories lied to him, and the universe still stubbornly refused to bend to the rules of the games. Suffice to say, his quirk did not give him any advantage in either heroics or support, and without a good quirk there would be no way he could keep up to the school's standards. The only other "Harem Profession" was hero management, and he would need a great school to attract women for his harem.

There was just one problem; his Quirk Synergy was not just laughably low, but appallingly so. At -42, -33, 1, and -66 his scores pretty much tanked any romantic thoughts any of the girls might have had about him.

But now it was a new year! Sure, last year was an utter strike-out, but now there was a new crop of potential harem-members to scout! And what better way to do scouting than volunteering for that test reception job that no one ever wanted.

He shook himself out of his thoughts to see a vaguely familiar looking green haired boy standing in front of him. The older student ignored the feeling. He didn't care about other dudes. _"Probably someone from my middle school is all._ " "Name, quirk, and synergy levels."

"Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless… 300, 85, 100, 95."

Tsukiai blinked. _"Wow… I didn't realize Synergy went that high…"_ The student barely held in his jealousy and typed in the information. The computer near instantly returned an error message. Apparently the boy had already been accepted under recommendation. _"High Synergy really does get you everything in this world. Lucky bastard._ " "I'm afraid there's been some kind of mistake. You aren't supposed to be here."

Izuku stared in silence as the business student failed to elaborate. "It's because I'm quirkless, isn't it? You think that quirkless means powerless. You're going to try and stop me to protect the poor defenseless quirkless?"

The hold-up in the line had attracted attention. It only took a moment for people to recognize their favorite idol and side with him. Tsukiai could see his relationship points with all the girls present continually plummet. Something had to be done. "No! No, not at all! The… system obviously just had a bug. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I'll make a new card for you right away. You'll be examinee 99,999 and your practical exam will take place in area A. See, I'm a friendly helpful guy! I wasn't being mean to him at all! I wasn't even enjoying his shock and confusion at my intentionally confusing statement as a petty revenge for him having a higher Synergy than I do!"

As Izuku left to take his written exam he took everyone's attention with him.

Tsukiai collapsed into his chair. _"Girls are so hard to please. Really makes me wonder if a harem is really_ -"

[BAM!]

The student jerked up and looked into the eyes of a very pissed off flaming blonde. "Katsu Bakugou. You're going to put me in Area A…"

His quick compliance did nothing to take the edge off of the girl's blistering -999 relationship points.

-Outside Area A-

Izuku couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Ever since yesterday he had a vague feeling that something was off, and it only increased as he hung around this group.

Then he spotted her, and more importantly, _it_. He checked his necklace and noticed the missing ring. Ochako Uraraka was wearing one of the pact rings.

He quickly moved over to her, ignoring Katsu's burning glare. "Ochako, right? Where did you get that ring?"

The girl spun around with a megawatt smile. "Izuku! I found it on Dagobah Beach yesterday, isn't it beautiful! Can you believe that someone would throw out something so pretty? I'm really lucky I saw it before anyone else did, or they would have taken it!"

Izuku was about to explain the whole situation when Mistress Mike gave the signal to start. There was no more time to talk, it would just have to wait.

With one more cry of 'good luck,' Uraraka quickly used her quirk to float herself above the crowd and began to fall horizontally toward the city. Izuku, meanwhile, had to join the mass of students surging forward on foot. Granted, he likely had it easier than most. A number of girls intentionally fell back behind him to watch him run, leaving the idol a clear space fly forward.

Even without his powers he physically outclassed most of the hero applicants and could easily break the weak joints of the cheaply made robots. He tried to make his way toward where he assumed that Uraraka girl had gone, but he often had to make detours to rescue girls who focused on him rather than their fights.

Katsu meanwhile had tapped into the rage she felt at another girl having one of Izuku's rings. Her wings of fire allowed her to blast across the battlefield at frightening speeds, while her mind worked out some way to scare off the round-faced slut who was trying to steal her Izuku.

Ochako was blissfully unaware and busy racking up points. If only she knew what was soon going to take place…

-Five Minutes Remaining-

Mistress Mike had just announced that the test was halfway done when Katsu laid eyes on _it_. The Obstacle. The Thwomp. The Zero Pointer. The perfect tool to show that she was the only one who deserved Izuku and everyone else should just leave. Sure, they weren't _supposed_ to attack it, but there wouldn't be a punishment. She had the power to destroy it, and there was no way they would fail her if she showed off.

In her haste she didn't look where the robot's body would be landing. Perhaps if she had, she would have saved herself a great many headaches.

-Izuku-

The idol had barely caught up to the girl when his instincts screamed at him to run away. A second later he realized why. Large metal sheets rained from the sky as Katsu began her assault on the Zero Pointer. Ochako was slammed by one of the pieces and brought to the ground in a daze. But the car sized shrapnel was just the beginning. The robot's main body was coming too.

His body moved without thinking. He was halfway to her when he realized that he didn't have the time to save her before the robot's corpse would fall on them both. Time seemed to slow down. His eye caught the glint of the ring on Ochako's finger.

He dismissed the thought. Instead, he braced himself and flooded his body with the power of One for All.

The still-attached arms of the robot caught on the buildings to either side and slowed its fall. Then the steel hit his palms. He pushed with all the force he could muster and brought it to a stop. For one second, he thought that everything would be fine.

Then he felt the pain.

While he had trained to control the power of One for All, the fact remained that the full power was greater than any human body was made to bear. His bones would shatter if he tried forcing the enormous robot off of him, and he would only be able to hold it for a minute or two before the strain on his body became too great anyway.

In desperation he drew on the stored fire energy to hold his body together. It worked, but his reserves were quickly depleted when tasked with so much. He reached out for more energy, but the cool air around him seemed to siphon it away instead. _"Curses, why can't I get anything from the air, there's still heat there, right?"_ He struck with a chilling revelation to the limits of his power. _"Wait, heat always flows from higher to lesser, so that means I can only draw energy from heat that's higher than my body temperature. There's nothing like that within reach, and my shoulders will break if I'm not reinforcing them with the heat energy. I don't have a choice, I need to summon another spirit and make a vow."_

Barely holding the behemoth chunk of metal, Izuku locked eyes with Ochako. He opened his mouth and began to sing. The song seemed to spin about itself, as if the music alone could summon a storm. "Wake the wind, it will flow, watch the rising hurricane, tremble at the pow'r of storms… Wind will blow, this we know, feel the movement deep within, Wake, Sylph, and know the wind…"

Izuku sighed as color faded from the world and time stopped. The die had been cast.

-Katsu-

The obsessive girl took just a moment to appreciate the destruction she had caused. Small electrical fires dotted the robot's corpse and multiple buildings bore the scars of her attack. A satisfied smile graced her face.

Shouts of awe brought her attention to the still ongoing exam. She continued to mentally revel in her victory as she moved to smash her way through more point-giving faux-villains. _"I love this power! As annoying as Hot-Wings can be, she's worth it for this!_ "

It didn't take long for Katsu to realize that she could consciously fuse with the spirit of fire that had been following her around. The boost was intoxicating, but also wonderfully numbing. While in that combined state her fears and anxieties faded away and her anger, lust, or pride could take center stage. There were only two downsides; she had to keep the emotion strong, and she could not break the rules of Efreet's summoning. The Spirit had explained it 'If you share my body, you have to share my chains.' But so far all it meant was that she couldn't rape or seriously hurt her boyfriend. Not that she really wanted to do that, but-

The ground interrupted her train of thought.

Her wings had disappeared and left her rolling along the ground. Her training let her tumble back onto her feet, but that did nothing for her bruised pride. She looked around for the spirit that abandoned her, and only then realized that most of the world had turned gray. None of the faux villains or students were moving. She unleashed an explosion into the neck of a One-pointer and was shocked to see the shockwave stand still where she released it.

The revelation came as a huge shock. "Time is stopped?!" A huge smile grew on her face. "That means I have all the time in the world to rack up more points!"

-Izuku-

The weight of the Zero-point robot's corpse disappeared from his arms as time stopped. Izuku took a breath and stepped out to enjoy the wind on his face. It took him a moment to realize what was different this time. The few fires were still frozen, but their color remained, and now there was a slight breeze as he waited for the Spirit of Wind to reveal herself.

"Hiya there! You look cute! Do you wanna go on a date?" The idol almost jumped when he felt hands dancing over his pectorals. A body quickly followed the groping hand into his view and rubbed herself against him. "I'm Sylph, the spirit of Wind, Honest Affection, Carefree happiness, and some other stuff. Nice ta' meet'cha! What's your name?"

As he took in the sight of Sylph's body, he could help but compare her to Efreet. While the Fire Spirit was very intentional in displaying her sensual appeal, the Wind Spirit seemed entirely unaware that her leotard left little to the imagination. Efreet was exotic, while Sylph was more of the girl next door. You could easily tell that Efreet was a spirit, but Sylph just looked like an air-head with wings.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's-"

"Ooh, is that going to be my host? She's cute. Why is she wearing pants? Pants are boring. Skirts are so much better! They can go swoosh! Swoosh! And you can spin and they twirl and they have lace. I'm gunna make her wear skirts!"

"Umm… I don't think that will work. She can float herself with her quirk, and I don't think she wants everyone seeing her underwear."

Sylph turned to face him, and Izuku noted that her clothes had changed into a tight version of a ballerina's dress. "What's underwear and why wouldn't you want people to see it?" A short breeze lifted the hem of her skirt. Izuku looked away. Sylph didn't even seem to notice.

"I'm sure Ochako will answer all your questions when you're with her. Right now, I want to save her life. If I make a vow, you'll protect her, right?"

A red missile slammed into the wind spirit before she could answer. The boy watched in shock as Efreet swiftly pinned the other spirit. _"Well… apparently Spirits can interact with each others' awakenings… And they don't like each other… But they certainly act like women in a catfight…"_

The sound of tearing cloth brought him out of his stupor. Whatever they were doing, he had to stop it. He approached the catfight, doing his best to not notice how lewd the two female spirits looked at the moment. He reached out to wrestle Efreet, but she went limp the moment his hand touched her. He pulled her off the other girl and stared the two down. "What was that? What were you doing?"

Efreet seemed caught in a mania between desire and fear. "I want to be the only one, I have to be the only one, you don't need her, I'll do anything you want if you just give her to me!"

Sylph didn't wait for the other spirit to finish speaking. "Don't listen to her, she's a meanie! She's always tryin' ta' beat me up an' take my stuff and I don't like it! I'm sick of it! I wanna pay her back, but she always beats me and its not fair."

"Your both acting like children!" He'd never get anything done if it was at the spirit's lead, and Izuku already felt his patience wearing thin from the stress. "One at a time. Efreet, how did you get here and what do you want?"

Efreet Shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be here? I'm bound to you just like Katy, and you're the one who opened the rift to summon that useless cuckquean." The other spirit glared back, but Katsu just scoffed. "As for what I want; I want what I deserve. I want to be your only. I will be yours and she will be mine; her power, her host, everything will be under me to serve you. My fire will consume everything for you. That's my nature after all."

An awkward silence settled over the three. "…You don't have many friends, do you?"

Efreet pouted. "Neither does Katy, and people let her get away with whatever she wants."

Izuku pointedly ignored that remark and turned to the other Spirit. "And what do you want?"

Sylph bounced up and down, forgetting that her top had been torn off. "I wanna have fun and not get burned. So… Ooh, I wanna play with 'Frita without getting burned!"

A small nugget of greed made itself known at the back of the aspiring hero's mind. It was small and subtle, the last remains of the sorrow and resentment he felt as one of the only quirkless children. The same desire he barely held back with Katsu came back with a vengeance in the face of what seemed to be a blank check. _"I need to make a vow to save Ochako, but what do I ask for? A double jump? Walking on air? Solid Air? Outright flight?"_

He shook his head. _"No, it should be small so she'll be safe. But on the other hand, I can't be certain I'll get a chance like this again, and air is such a versatile element. Plus, it seems like her demands will be less than the other spirits would ask for something similar."_ Sense and compassion waged war against his desire and jealously, swaying his wants and desires from one extreme to the other. But there was really only one way such a war could end; The most fed desires are the strongest after all, and Izuku was nothing if not a hero for others. "I offer this as my vow; I will be your shield and protect you from being burned by fire. In exchange, I ask that I never run out of breath."

The air-headed spirit considered the vow. "Nah, I'd rather have fun. Ooh, Why don't we have a playdate? That'll be fun! We can have one every weekend, and 'Frita can join in whenever she wants! Oh, and we can invite all the other spirits when they wake up!"

The boy nodded dumbly. His mind was miles away, trying to figure out whether spirits were easier or harder to understand than normal girls. "for the gift of unlimited breath, I accept your price and vow to use it to save the innocent."

Efreet disappeared and Sylph smiled. A blast of wind rose up and carried him back into reality.

-Katsu-

" _A world without time gets boring really quickly. The enemies can't fight back, and I can't even fully break them without time. How in Izuku's name do I get out of here?_ "

The girl couldn't begin to guess how long time had stood still, but she was sick of it. It hadn't been long when she was struck by the revelation that she wouldn't get points for any robots destroyed outside of time; there would be no way of telling who did it, after all. Any robots she destroyed before time started again would just be points wasted. And she couldn't really do anything else, either. She wasn't going to directly interfere with the other students, and she couldn't leave to do something else since she didn't know when time would start again. Exercise, stretching, and even resting had all proven worthless without time. Considering dates and love confessions just made her angry at her own shortcomings. Eventually she came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was find a way to force time to start again.

So here she was, staring at an empty silhouette of herself located a bit off the ground. It looked almost like a hole that she fell though into this alternate dimension. She wondered what caused it, and what this all meant, but she was much more concerned with returning to reality. Questions of metaphysics were Izuku's territory, her job was to take down villains.

With a healthy degree of uncertainty, she leapt though the hole.

It worked. Color returned to the world, and time began to flow again. Then the wind hit.

It felt like a hurricane had sprung up in the middle of the testing ground. Robots were being tossed around like toys, and the other students were doing their best to find cover. Katsu herself has almost blown off her feet and couldn't even start a fire to fly with.

The wind quickly died down, revealing Izuku holding Ochako. The two of them stood in the middle of the robot's shredded remains, and the boy was calmly whispering into the scared girl's ears. The normally bubbly girl was terrified. She had sprouted wings and somehow caused a devastating hurricane. Izuku was her only lifeline as he slowly brought her down to earth.

That's not what Katsu saw, though. She saw her boyfriend seduced by another girl. She saw another student that had a quirk evolution like she had. She saw a rival.

-Staff Room-

It was utter chaos.

Despite how dangerous the practical hero exam seemed, there were a host of hidden safety nets and regulations to make sure that no one was seriously injured. The robots were made primarily out of aluminum so that students were less likely to be crushed. The lasers that they shot were set to stun. Everything was purely electric so that there was less chance of an explosion. The exams were staggered so that recovery girl and her apprentice could be on-site in case of emergency. Even the Zero pointer was programed to avoid permanently harming any students. If anything were to go wrong, the pro-hero watching over the trial should be more than enough to intervene.

All of those precautions had failed. And when preparation fails, what's left but chaos?

"Who rubber stamped a robot of that size? Did no one consider the damage it could cause if someone knocked it over?"

"None of the students should have been able to destroy it, much less in one hit! If they had that much power, they should have gotten a recommendation!"

"What's Mike doing? I'm not getting a response from her."

"That wind storm has destroyed cameras 3 through 7, and all the others in the city are only giving damaged feeds. We'll need to send Ectoplasm over to make sure that no one got buried."

"How are we even supposed to count points with this?"

"What was Izuku doing down there? Wasn't he already accepted on recommendation?"

"We can't let news of this leak to the media, they'll have a field day at our expense."

The principal Nezu remained silent in the midst of the chaos. She knew that the students were all safe, and had already calculated how many points each examinee had earned. Her thoughts were elsewhere. _"Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how unlikely, must be the truth."_ "All Might, would you please send a notification to the support class of 99 informing them of the destruction of their gift and offering to let them take any pieces of it that they want. Additionally, append a greeting from me to Mr. Midoriya's acceptance letter. Through his actions he has broken the school record for both villain points and rescue points. And finally, please tell Cementoss to construct an extra-large room for Mr. Midoriya and his harem in the dorms. It would be the height of foolishness to place any obstacles in the way of these girls' stress relief. And be certain to install extra cameras in that room as well."

All Might looked at the principal a whole new type of fear. "Principal… are you a voyeur?"

Nezu laughed. "I'm not going to watch them mating. There won't even be cameras aimed at the beds. No, I'm going to record their everyday lives and sell the recordings. As the previous principal established in Section 69, subsection D of the school's charter; 'The dorms will be monitored for security purposes, and the recordings will be sold off for daytime television.' Those sales are that main source of income for dormitory improvement, and instrumental examples for the business students. The networks and teachers censor and edit the material, but nevertheless it is a needed encouragement to always act in a decent manner."

All Might remembered the endless money making schemes of his old principal and sighed. "Only at U. A…"

 **-Chapter 6 End-**

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I spent a very long time considering what power I wanted to add to Deku's bag of tricks, and what twists I could add in. Hopefully the limitations I brought in for Izuku are clear and make sense. After all, you're much less likely to break you hand punching a wall than punching air, and your body can only take so much constant strain.

Slowly pulling back the curtain on what exactly bonding with a spirit does. I hope it's interesting at least.

For Izuku's song this chapter, I was inspired by the Song of Storms from the Legend of Zelda. Sylph is one syllable, pronounced Silf.


	7. People will Believe Anything

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 7: Most People will Believe Anything

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **Izuku and his class are aged up by about four years, so they are 19-20. Need to get those hormones pumping at full.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-U.A. Nurse's Office-

"Isn't it funny how people get embarrassed by people seeing their underwear? It's not embarrassing to be seen in a swimsuit. It's just more clothes!" Ochako giggled at her new friend's antics, and found herself nodding along. "If you don't want people seeing it, why are you wearing it?"

"Yeah! Why don't your normal clothes do everything?"

Izuku held his hands over his face as the two bubbly girls bounced up and down in their shared excitement. They seemed to have no awareness of their own beauty or sexual appeal. Both girls had bodies, and especially busts, that seemed to defy gravity. With his fans he could distract himself by focusing on what they were trying to do to him, but Ochako gave him no reason to push her away. He wasn't entirely certain he could deal with an attractive girl that he couldn't keep at a distance, but Ochako was one of the few girls to treat him normally. He had two very good reasons to want to get closer, and he was doing his best to not count her body as a third. This was a rare chance to have a healthy relationship with someone his own age, but it was also his duty to make sure that the summon wouldn't ruin her life.

With that thought in mind, Izuku managed to squeak out a rebuttal. "Umm, underwear is important because its less embarrassing that being seen naked, and it can support your… um… bouncy parts so it's easier to move."

Both girls took up mirrored thinking poses. Sylph finished her thought first. "Nope, still don't need it. I'm a spirit; the only people who can see me are people I don't care if they see."

"Sylphie is all the support I need! You'll help support me too, right Izu?"

Izuku blushed at the mental images and prayed for a distraction. He never learned to be careful what he wished for.

The door opened and twin nurses rushed in to start fussing over the boy. "We were so worried!" "Are you okay?" "Does it hurt anywhere?" "Let's get a blood test to make sure nothing's wrong!" "We were crying!"

Recovery Girl hobbled into the room. "Blanka! Fillis! You forgot your bags! Your quirks can't do everything for you."

The twins backed off with matching pouts. "We're big girls now Nana." "You have to call us by our hero names!"

The woman gave a grandmotherly smile. "Alright. Recovery Twins Clear and Heal, get to work! We need blood and synergy tests for both!"

The girls smiled and took three steps toward Izuku, then paused in contemplation. They looked at each other, at Recovery Girl, then went to help Ochako onto the examination table.

Izuku leaned back to wait for his turn with a smile. _"They purposefully didn't treat me first. They can put aside their feelings and work as professionals… they've really grown…"_

He had gotten to know the twins after his idol career had taken off almost ten years ago. His dad quit his old job and instead used his experience in sales and marketing to become Izuku's idol manager. The first thing he did was to move his family into a special gated community for heroes and other stars located just outside U.A. The second was to hold a block party/concert to introduce everyone to him.

The party certainly drew attention, especially from all the heroes' many daughters. One thing led to another and Izuku got a cut on his face from shrapnel inadvertently launched by Katsu's explosions. Blanka and Fillis were the ones to break the fight and treat the boy.

The twins were living next door with their grandparents while the parents acted as traveling support heroes. Blanka and Fillis were a year older than Izuku and ended up becoming older sister figures to the boy. The emotion was reciprocated with the addition of incestuous undertones, much to Katsu's explosive dislike.

Recovery Girl's frustrated cry broke his train of thought. "What do you mean there's no reading? Ough! These new measuring devices are impossible!"

That interesting tidbit was quickly overshadowed by a bigger problem; Sylph was bored and found the sensitive machine interesting; She had leaned over and a personal breeze was making her skirt completely fail at its job as a covering. Izuku tried to subtly get Sylph's attention; he didn't want to reveal the spirit's existence before Ochako did.

A quick glance to the nurses showed that they were occupied fussing over Ochako's bruises and Recovery Girl was focused on the computer screen as it did its scans and tests. No one was watching.

He reached out his hand and grabbed the spirit's fluttering skirt. He gathered his strength and pushed the skirt down to actually cover her legs.

Sylph shot upright with a surprised gasp. She rounded on him with a blush and a pleased grin. "Did ya just-?"

Izuku barely held a straight face at the girl's excitement, and had to fight to keep his voice at a whisper. "I-I-I could see… Everything!"

The girl tilted her head. "But I want you to look. Don't you like it?"

The conversation was turning in a direction he very much did not want it to go. "Umm, hey! You were watching the synergy machine, weren't you? Why don't we make it a couple's testing?" He needed a distraction and suddenly it didn't seem like such a great loss if U.A. lost the machine.

The air-headed spirit was almost vibrating in excitement as he slipped out of bed. He gingerly limped over to the computer. "It might not be calibrated yet. Why don't you try doing a couple's testing? It's less complicated."

Recovery Girl looked at him with an evaluating look in her eye. "Do you know something about this, Midoriya?"

"I've just had my synergy tested enough times to know what can go wrong." He held out a finger with an embarrassed grin. "Sometimes a tester would intentionally erase the calibration so that she could do a couple's testing with me."

The woman gave a grumpy huff, but still went along with the idea. She pricked him and soaked the testing strip with his blood before ushering him onto the secondary scanning table. The spirit watched with sparking eyes as the machine went through an unnecessary and flashy sequence of spins, scans, pokes, prods, mushing and massaging to disguise a long string of boring calculations.

A happy chime signaled the completion of the analysis. The twins paused in applying their bandages, and Ochako especially perked up. No one made any sound as they strained their ears to catch the machine's analysis. The grandmother checked the reading and almost fell off her chair. "This can't possibly be right. Specific compatibility for this couple is over maximum? The machine goes into the thousands!" She fixed the boy in her glare again. "Izuku, what do you know about this?"

The boy in question was just as shocked as everyone else. He froze as he tried to process what might have made the change. _"Did the vow do this? It did bind us together, so that might explain it._ Katsu refuses to get her synergy checked, so I don't know if that was really a part of it. Is it just her quirk? Complex quirks always tend to have higher specific synergies with the quirkless. Is it because All Might-"

"Izuku." A poke broke his train of thought. "Izu." Sylph was right in front of his face, slowly moving from poking him to molesting his muscles. "Hey Izu, is that good thing? Are we compatible?"

Izuku could barely keep himself from reacting and giving away the antics of the spirit. His mind raced to find a response that would make sense to everyone watching. "It's good, though, right, having that high of a synergy? If either of us were hurt permanently, then it would have been low or negative!"

All three nurses glared at him. They assumed he was the sole source of everything and was just keeping information from them. Even Ochako's conversation with Sylph was being ignored in favor of silently interrogating the idol.

Sweat ran down the boy's face as half formed words tumbled out of his mouth. His eyes flicked to every corner of the room looking for help and finding none. The twins pressed themselves against him and blew on his ears, sending a blush to his face. "Won't you tell us what you did?"

"I AM HERE-" All might burst through the door with his signature smile. "to check on the students!" Everyone froze to state as the number one hero as he took in the situation. His smile didn't waver as he gave his apprentice a thumbs up, took a step back, and closed the door.

"Phils, did All Might just-" "-give his approval? I think so, 'Anka. And you know what that means." Both twins gained an evil grin as their grandmother shook her head in exasperation.

Izuku paled and raced to come up with something to appease them. "I read that you can boost someone's quirk if you open their third eye to an appropriate element by bringing them into a simultaneous state of nirvana calm and mortal terror." The two girls looked at him with a mix of confusion and awe that made him feel like he had to defend himself. "My body moved on its own?" Their faces didn't move. "It worked with Katsu and I was desperate."

The Twins looked at each other. "That sounds like-" "-exactly the sort of thing that would work but no one tried!" "Didn't All Might unlock his quirk with just exercise?" "If it was obvious, everyone would have figured it out already!"

Considering that Ochako was checking her face for a third eye, he would say that they definitely believed him. The idol released the breath he was holding. He had dodged a major bullet there.

-Ambition, Endeavor Hero Agency-

Enjoli pressed the button to play the video again. She saw the green haired student catch the robot roughly half a minute before the windstorm kicked up and destroyed the camera. She pressed the button to play it again, just like she had a hundred times already.

Once again, she cursed the poor resolution and lack of sound on the cameras. She wasn't certain if it was the same boy from the first Quirk Evolution incident or not, or anything he did or said prior to the awakening.

Enryo burst through the door, beaming and waving a sheaf of papers. "I got it!" Endeavor looked at her brother with a glare that silently demanded he explain. "Can I assume you saw the video? That boy is the same one from the last evolution, Recovery Girl passed his statement to me. He had read how to induce those awakenings, and I found it!" His smile faltered a little as he laid the papers down. "Well, I found some translated notes from a lecture that referenced the work in an exploration of theories on the origin of quirks. It's a relic from the Dark Times before heroes, so there aren't many records. From what I can understand, the first quirks were lumped in with other powers that people had awakened under the heading of 'those with the third eye.' The paper supposedly pointed out differences and theorized that the children with quirks could still have their third eye opened to gain more power, though my notes say nothing about how to go about that."

Endeavor stood up in rage. "He must have the original and is keeping it from us! We must seize and interrogate him!"

"Or…" Enryo tried to gently divert his sister, "You could not break the law. You did swear to uphold it, after all."

The woman pouted. "Fine. Tell Shojo to hunt him down and demand power from him. She's been entirely too passive in her pursuits."

The man bit back the half dozen retorts that had formed in his mind. It would be an excellent excuse for the girl to escape whenever she wanted.

-Weekend, Training with Toshinori-

"You know, when you said you were bringing the girls with Spirits and to be ready for a fight… I was expecting to be the one fighting, not just watching."

Izuku grunted as he pulled a furious Katsu off of a giggling Ochako. "You could help, you know."

"I'm your training coach for dealing with villains and reporters, not feuding girlfriends." The skeletal man coughed up a stream of blood. "Think of this as combat experience for protecting a teammate." The man wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve and pulled out a little cue card to scribble a note on it. He was obviously not very concerned with what was happening, but few were ever as concerned as Izuku. The curse of success is that people trust you, even if you have no idea what you're doing. And successfully saving a second girl's life with only minor side effects definitely counted as a success.

So now here he was, trying to keep his childhood friend from fighting another girl out of petty jealousy without any help or advice from his mentor. "Kaachan, stop! I'm not going to let you kill her after I saved her life! And especially not for laughing when you introduced yourself as 'Queen Explosion Murder.' And doubly especially when you decided I was your boyfriend without asking."

The blonde continued to struggle, whining like a petulant child. "But she's trying to replace me! The ring and the power boost were supposed to be special for me! I'm Best Girl!"

"Actually," the withered man cut in to make the situation worse. "The Harem Laws state that it is the male's right to decide who is in his harem and the Primary Wife. Izuku is even encouraged to look for more girls to join his harem, so long as he introduces her to you before making her official. By law, you have no right to oppose any girl that he's interested in."

Katsu froze. She had always thought that she only had to chase away any girls that came for her spot with Deku, but she never thought about how he might feel about it. She'd have to change course and make sure that he never wanted another girl. She would need to give him everything to make sure he wouldn't stray.

Or she could just double down on her current path, and leave him unable to go looking for another girl.

A moment of consideration revealed a middle path that would leave him with hips too bruised to walk and also very satisfied. She squirmed around to face her boyfriend dead in the eye. "Ravage me."

Izuku lit up in an atomic blush and dropped her to scramble away. "What?!"

The explosive girl could feel her body preparing for the pleasure she knew would come. "I need to show you that I can take care of all your needs." She rubbed herself over the too-tight spandex suit she had worn to impress him. "I'm going to make sure you can't even think about dumping me!"

Ochako ruined the atmosphere by poking her head in between the two. "Can I play too? It sounds like fun!"

Katsu looked murderous. The primal fire of jealousy welled up in her. She tackled the airhead to the ground and resumed the catfight.

Izuku broke.

He started laughing. It was all so ridiculous. Here were two girls, both with the power to level city blocks, but they were wrestling without so much as disturbing the sidewalk under them. Ochako didn't even look like she was taking it at all seriously, and Katsu seemed to be more concerned with scaring her rival than hurting her.

The two girls were opposites, but in ways that were almost complimentary. They were like a comedy duo. The two girls played off each other, and they could be best friends if the right events pushed them together. In fact, that might be just what both of them need.

His hysterical laughter made the girls stop wrestling as they tried to figure out just what was going on. Actually, it made Katsu stop and wonder. Ochako was just laughing along with him.

The crazed boy looked at the two girls with a fanatic glint. "When I'm done with you both, you'll won't even think of fighting each other. You'd better be ready."

The girls willfully misinterpreted his madness as a hidden dominant streak. Both made mental notes to look into self-bondage so they could be prepared. Katsu went a step further and formulated a plan to get some "practice" on the air-headed girl.

The awkward tension was stretched by a new addition. Shojo jogged up to the group without a care for the atmosphere around them. She casually stepped over the two girls on the ground and posed like a child imitating the pretty women on the magazines. Any chance it had of still being alluring was ruined by her choice of ugly sweatpants and Tee-shirt with Endeavor's face emblazoned on it.

The seconds ticked by in awkward silence. An embarrassed blush slowly grew on Shojo's face. An angry flush grew on Katsu's face. A confused look grew on Ochako's face. Toshinori was barely holding back his laughter. Izuku really didn't know what to do with the whole situation.

Finally, Shojo broke the silence. "Do… Don't you want me…?" Her voice was the sound of cracking ice.

The boy's white knight complex kicked in and he held the girl in a loose hug. "You tried…" He really didn't know how to comfort a girl with self-confidence issues. _"The clothes look ugly, and I can't lie, but she needs some kind of compliment,_ and she was really sexy in a swimsuit, but I can't say that because I'd sound like a pervert, but it's the best compliment I can come up with and her skin is soft and I want to get to know her, but I don't want to drag her into my problems-"

His rambling was cut off when Shojo pulled him into an even deeper hug and made sure to intentionally press and rub herself against him with a matching blush. She had certainly caught enough to be able to repay him as well as she understood. That's what she thought healthy couples did. "I think you look better naked too. I'd be willing to strip if you are too. I'll be yours and help you just like you'd help me."

A crackle of explosions drew the boy's attention. Katsu was glaring at the new girl with an even greater hatred than she held for Ochako. Izuku didn't know if that was good or bad, but it just might be the start of the friendship for the two spirits. "Would you like to join us for a workout, Shojo? I'm sure the girls will like you." They'd fight whether he was there or not, so he may as well try to regulate it. Good or bad, he had to at least try and make them friends.

-First Day of Class, U. A.-

Izuku stared at the crowd of reporters and fangirls camping in front of the school's gate. He had managed to stay a step ahead of the media since he had saved Ochako, but it looked like he would have to face the questions today.

He gathered his frayed nerves and walked toward the throng of fans. There were plenty of dyed green heads in the crowd. If he looked like he belonged, he might be able to pass through the crowd unmolested.

He made it about three steps before he was recognized and swarmed. Microphones ringed him in and a second layer of autograph seeking fans made escape impossible.

"Izuku, how did you catch that robot? It had to have weighed over twenty tons!" "How do you plan to keep up without a quirk?" "Can I shake your haaaand?" "I love you!" "I want your baby, baby, baby! OH!"

The idol stared at the swelling crowd in disbelief. He had never seen his fans and the media in the same place without fighting before. Apparently getting a scoop from him was more important than their mutual animosity. "I didn't do anything all that interesting. The building held most of the weight. Ochako was the one who did the most damage-"

More reporters pushed their way into the ring. "Are you dating that Ochako?" "Do you know what caused that storm?" "Did you have the sex yet? I'll let you practice with me."

Izuku recognized the signs. He wasn't going to get to class unless someone helped.

Then a miracle happened. A bushy green head was seen bobbing through the shadows at the edge of the crowded plaza. He recognized the trick. Tamako always wore the look to his concerts after she saved him a few years back. It was a little joke between them. She said that his hair was like a bush, and even proved it by fooling a number of fans with her emerald foliage. She offered her support with a shaky thumbs up.

"Oh no! Don't come over here Izuku! You won't be able to escape from the crowd!"

They took the bait. "Look! It's Izu!" "We got fooled!" "After him! This one's a decoy!"

The boy let out a relieved sigh as the crowds surged past him. Tamako could take drop her leafy transformation anytime and escape. He just had to act casual and not attract any more attention back to himself.

His calm rapidly disappeared when he felt hands grab the skin of his thighs. He started sinking down through his shoes and into the ground. Instinctive fear seized him for a moment, but it was only a moment. This wasn't his first time being saved by the Big Three of U.A.

Miori's head popped out of the ground. "All Might told us to take care of you and make sure you could get on campus without problems. I'll get you inside the walls, and Nejire will take care of your clothes."

The blonde sank back into the ground and Nejire gracefully landed and grabbed his pants with a smile on her face. "I'll leave these in your classroom, so you can find them!"

"Wait! Miori's only taking me-" Izuku's thought never finished. In a show of perfect teamwork, Nejire stripped off his clothes at the same moment Miori activated her quirk and pulled him into the ground.

He suddenly wished he had Miori's sheets of hair to cover himself. From experience, there was only a fifty percent chance that Nejire would drop off his clothes before class. And he didn't particularly want to make his first impression on his class naked.

Unfortunately, reality rarely cares what you think.

But sometimes, just sometimes, the universe is just nice enough to give you what you want. And Izuku couldn't hate his life because of that.

-with Tamako-

"Alright Chicken, we've got Izu safe. You can drop it whenever and get back to your patrols." Nejire's voice buzzed in Tamako's earpiece. The Manifest girl raced around a corner and released the transformation just in time for the horde of reports to catch up and surround her.

"Where did he go?" "Look around, there must be a secret passage somewhere!" "He can't have gone far without a quirk to help him!" Eventually they turned their attention to a very nervous Tamako. "You there. Izuku was seen entering this alley. You must have seen where he went."

She turned away from the crowd on instinct. "They want to know where Izuku went. What do I tell them? That All Might swooped in and saved him? That he's secretly All Might's apprentice and has learned to copy his strength?"

"ALL MIGHT **AND** IZUKU?! OH! MY! DADDY! There were rumors that the two were seen together but I thought that was just Sakura making things up. Everyone knows that All Might is a huge fan of Izu, who isn't after all, so it always seemed more likely he just wanted an autograph. But if you say he it's true…" The reporter shoved the microphone closer to her face. "What's your opinion? Mighty Izuku: Daddy? Or Master?"

"I'm pretty sure he's more vanilla."

The reported looked down with disapproval. "Don't try to project your fetishes onto my precious Izuku, you pervert. I bet you think he'd want to hold hands too, don't you."

Tamako officially hated reporters.

-With Shojo-

There were eighty-seven laws, and regulations that governed vehicular traffic in Tokyo. Most people broke one or two of the laws, but Endeavor was no regular person. She was in the process of breaking all of them.

"What the fuck is she doing!?" Katsu was in the backseat with Shojo and Ochako, all three fruitlessly trying to undo the knots on their blindfolds.

Shojo tried to burn off her blindfold, but found it fireproof. "She's been trying to scare me any way she can for about a month. Ignore her." Ice quickly proved useless as well, as the blindfold stayed firm. "Ochako, what are these made of?"

The airhead shrugged, not remembering none of them could see. "I asked the pink haired lady for some blindfolds, and she gave me these. Called them super capture rope or something. All we need to get out is to use acid, melt it at thirteen hundred Celsius, or smash it with a hammer after freezing it. No big deal."

Endeavor had forcibly invited the other two girls to come over after learning that they were the previous cases of evolution. They were spared interrogation by Enryo's intervention, but that left two socially stunted teens alone with an airhead who was in the mood to experiment. Unsurprisingly, the night was mostly led by what Ochako had in mind, and the three girls all ended up in a challenge to see who could keep their blindfolds on the longest.

None of the girls were willing to give up, and kept the blindfolds on all night.

They only realized that they were stuck when Shojo's sisters had tried to take it off her in the morning. Endeavor was forced to drive them after the delay caused by the chaos.

The number two hero adjusted the rearview mirror to glare into her daughter's covered eyes. "Shojo, I will double your training if you destroy such a valuable asset."

Shojo officially hated her mother.

-With Izuku-

Miori deposited him in one of the wooded sections just inside the walls. It would have been the perfect place to redress out of sight, if only Nejire had taken his clothes there. As it was, his two options seemed to be going naked to the classroom or trying to cover up with some leaves. He couldn't even ask for help from Miori since the girl had left for her patrol as soon as Izuku was out of the ground.

He made a mental note to stash changes of clothes throughout the campus like he had with the majority of his exercise routes. He knew things like this would happen again, and he did not need to encourage his fangirls to sexualize him.

But the universe does occasionally throw people a miracle. For Izuku, this came in the form of a familiar voice. "I AM" a blast of smoke pre-empted the end of the catchphrase. "exhausted. Between the reporters and Villains, I haven't had a moment's rest for two and a half hours. I'll need to ask Izuku about why they thought I was talking singing lessons…"

"Probably the same reason people keep asking when you're going to hold a tournament to see who can date me." The hero looked started for a moment before recognizing the voice. "people will believe anything they hear if it fits with their pre-conceived notions." He gestured to himself. "For example, why am I naked?"

The skeletal man looked at his naked and ragged apprentice. "You look like you had a struggle taking down a villain." Izuku waved for him to go on, "-ess?" he was waved on again. "-es? Multiple villainesses tried to kidnap you and you barely escaped?"

The boy sat on one of the decorative rocks and sighed. "That would be a reasonable explanation. But when a fangirls sees that I'm naked she assumes I either have a fetish for exhibitionism, or I stripped the moment I saw her. It's insane. Even the girls that do it call it crazy when they see it from someone else." The aspiring hero slumped. "Sometimes I wonder if there isn't some supervillain secretly controlling people to do these things. I'd have to gather a group of true friends and fight to the heart of the city's unconscious desires to kill a god level villain." He laughed at himself. "But that's a scheme that belongs behind a television. As if any villain could hide from All Might in reality. I must be letting this all get to me."

All Might placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to hide how close his words had fallen to truth. "It is the job of a hero to defeat villains, no matter how impossible they seem. We must simply force ourselves to go beyond 100% and past the impossible! A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served! That is what it means to be the symbol of peace! That is what it means to go PLUS ULTRA!"

The hero's inspiring shout sent a flock of birds flying from the trees, and likely attracted attention neither of them particularly wanted at the moment.

The buff man coughed into his fist. "I'll bring you in through one of the hidden passages. We should have spare uniforms in the teachers' lounge so long as Midnight didn't steal them all again." The man coughed again. "Don't make this a habit."

Izuku stared at his hero and inspiration. _"Addition for All Might's summary. Has only two modes as All Might: Spontaneous inspiring speeches, and awkward spontaneous floundering. Could actually be one and the same. More research required."_

Izuku hated that he still found that cool.

 **-Chapter 7 end-**

Writing a master's thesis is hard and annoying work. It's taken up most of my time, so I haven't been writing much. But here's your new year's gift, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be the first days of U.A. and interactions with classmates. Should be fun.


	8. First Day of Class

**Issues of Quirk Compatibility**

Chapter 8: First Day of U. A.

In her search for the power to surpass All Might, Endeavor turned to a Quirk research lab. Little did she know that this would usher in the age of the Heroine and dating by statistics. What's a quirkless hero to do in a world like this? Make your Vows Izuku; Massive Gender-bends, Deku/harem, Crack with Plot.

 **Izuku and his class are aged up by about four years, so they are 19-20. Need to get those hormones pumping at full.**

 **Anyway, the gist of this story is that Izuku makes his hero's journey in a world where almost all pro heroes are women, and he's a prime steak slathered in fan-service. Either that, or it's a deep and thoughtful examination of the objectification and empowerment of female super-heroes by the reversal of traditional gender roles. You'll see as it goes. Beware of Crack and other absurdities. But for now, On to the Story!**

-Classroom 1A-

Shota Aizawa hated almost everything about his day job. The pay was minimal since all of the teachers were required to be active heroes. The benefits were largely inane. His bonus for last year was a coupon for the faculty poker night. Even the usual benefits of being in a school were absent. The teacher's lounge had no coffee provided, and the principal was the only one with access to the tea. They even had to bring their own lunches to save a few dollars from the food budget.

His coworkers were even worse than his working conditions. The general female attention was bad enough without his coworkers refusing to take a hint. He had no interest in a relationship right now; his hero work took priority. Even if he did get into a relationship it certainly wouldn't with a heroine, much less a coworker. Those sorts of unnecessary relationships could get someone killed.

If he did start a relationship it would have to be with a reformed villainess who could defend herself, but wouldn't be a target for media or other villains. And it would definitely need to be one that his coworkers didn't know, or he would never hear the end of it.

Honestly, he didn't even like the company of his coworkers. He respected them as fellow heroes, but he could never stand their posturing. But at least he could minimize his contact with them to a few minutes at a time.

The worst part of it was definitely the hormonal children he was expected to teach, though. There was no avoiding them and he always seemed to get the worst of the lot. They were illogical, unimaginative, noisy, tactless, quirks stronger than their discipline, more concerned with relationships than training, dangerously prideful, and generally lacking in potential.

And the worst part was that he still couldn't help but care about them. It would be so much easier to expel them if he didn't care that he was crushing their dreams, but when the alternative was to let them float through life only to die from a villain latter...

So here he was, getting ready for another year of teaching the supposedly best and brightest.

Snippets of conversation floated into his sleeping bag. "Put your feet down! You're dishonoring all the students who came before you! Not to mention that you're wearing a skirt! And that isn't even your desk! Why are you wearing that blindfold anyway?" "Shut up, Stick in the Ass!" "He he he, there are so many hot chicks! I bet they don't watch the locker rooms closely at all…" "Eijiko! Do you wanna do a boxer check on the boys?" "We're in university now, Mina, stuff like that can get us in huge trouble. Besides, it's unmanly." "It's a smorgasbord!"

… _Supposedly_ the best and the brightest…

" _There are still two minutes before homeroom starts. I can put this off."_

Izuku stared at the oversized door to class 1-A. He had no idea who would be in his class, but he had a few guesses. _"Katsu, Ochako, and Shojo are probably in 1-A with me based on their response when I told them my class. Probably only three or four other guys in the class. All the teachers are active pro heroes_ so I have at least a chance to know them…" Some less than innocent interactions with pros flooded his mind and he shook them away. "No. They're in school, they'll be professional about it."

"Are you feeling alright? You've been standing in place and muttering for minutes."

Izuku almost jumped at the interruption. He twisted to see a young man with a muscled tail sticking out of his uniform. He was quietly relieved that it was a boy who caught him off guard. "Sorry, I'm just… We're at U.A.! This was All Might's classroom! So many heroes stood where we are! I just… I almost don't feel worthy…"

The other boy stood up a bit straighter. "We'll just have to work harder to live up to it, right? We're here to go Plus Ultra after all." Their eyes met. "Though you should know about that already."

The young idol took a second to absorb the thought as a smile bloomed on his face. He let out a short laugh. "You're right. I've been so focused on watching my hero that I forgot I'm not him." He held out his hand. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you."

"Mashiro Ojiro, at your service." The tailed boy had a firm grip as they shook hands. "You saved my life five years ago, and I was never able to thank you for it. I was a student at Master Oguro's dojo and one of my sparring partners lost control of her quirk. It almost looked like what happened in the entrance exam."

Gears turned in the idol's mind as he remembered that day. The living shadow still haunted his dreams from concept alone, not to mention the actual damage it did. Everything bone below the ribcage had been absolutely shattered, and the pool of blood certainly didn't help the situation. "I thought Recovery Girl said you wouldn't be able to become a hero after those injuries."

Ojiro gave a smile that was half proud and half embarrassed. "I won't be getting a hero's harem, but I can still fight. Master Oguro helped me develop a style that used my tail to compensate for my legs, and with the addition of some braces I'm cleared for hero work." His smile shifted to a more joking one. "Plus, in comparison to you, I'm downright ordinary. What's a hero with leg braces when your classmate is the first quirkless hero?"

Izuku grinned, remembering the handful of times they sparred before the accident. "I'd hardly call you crippled, especially with a tail like that. Maybe now you'll let someone else win for once." Their matching grins showed that the joke was being picked up.

"And here I thought you'd appreciate having someone watching your back instead of ogling your butt." Both boys shared a sensible chuckle before moving to the door.

Caught in the nostalgia, Izuku accidentally tempted fate. "I wonder what happened to the girl though. Didn't she get sent to quirk counseling with that teacher from Ketsubuso? I wonder if we'll ever see her again…"

The other boy tensed and instinctively slid into a fighting stance when the girl was mentioned. It took a moment for him, to intentionally relax and play off the reaction. "I'd rather not. I'm still uneasy with girls after the incident, and I don't know what I'd do if I met her again."

Izuku shrugged and opened the door for his new friend...

…Then promptly bumped into his back when the tailed boy froze in the doorway. It only took a moment for Izuku to realize the reason. That girl was brooding in a corner with her eyes shut. Her bird-like head was unmistakable, and the haunting shadow was draped over her body. A shudder ran down his spine as the shadowy spirit lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

He stepped in front of Ojiro, acting braver than he felt. Then the shadow being did something that very slowly destroyed his perception of that event those years ago.

It whispered into the girl's ear.

Quirks are part of a person's body. They are not independent. The closest example would be using a quirk to create something that is independent. So unless this one quirk goes against everything he knew about quirks from years of study, it wasn't actually a quirk. And if it wasn't a quirk-

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero course."

The voice cut through his thoughts. He had been berated by it more times than he would have liked.

The yellow sleeping bag rose up to reveal the scruffy face of their teacher. "It's time to get to work. Here are your gym uniforms. Change and meet me outside." His announcement was greeted by a general confusion. One girl opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off with a harsh glare. "This is U.A. Our heroes are famous for a reason, and the teachers are given the freedom to do whatever they feel is necessary to shape heroes like that. So get your butts in gear."

Izuku was the first one out the door. The girls raced after him. The other boys raced after them.

-Athletic Complex-

"Quirks are quickly becoming the backbone of our society, but standard schools have no way of dealing with them. You're past that now. You are not equal. And we're going to figure out who can stand above the rest." He held up a softball. "Who thinks they can make it?"

A boy with tape dispenser elbows stepped forward before anyone else. "Hanta Sero, highschool record-" the boy puffed out his chest. "I got forty-eight meters."

The number would have been slightly above average a generation ago, but it probably put him in the top five of his high school considering the number of 2X girls and the laziness of most boys.

But that alone isn't good enough for U.A. "Alright then. If you're so eager to prove yourself, you get to go first. Use your quirk however you want, just don't leave the circle."

The thin boy stepped into the circle without his usual smile. His first attempt tried to grab the ball with his tape after he threw it. He missed. Forty meters. His second attempt did catch the ball, but the tape had to slow it down to wrap around it, and tape is not rigid enough to push. Twenty-five meters. For the third and final attempt he tried to wrap the ball in tape, then launch it from a tape sling. Unfortunately, sticky material does not make a great sling. The ball stayed trapped in the tape, and the entire sling slammed into the ground in front of him. 0.1 meters.

The boy trudged off to a chorus of snickers. Aizawa tossed a softball to Ochako. "Uraraka, what was your high school record?"

"Umm- something like twenty-five meters? No one really cared about the results, so I'm not sure."

Aizawa gave a nod. It was an average score for a girl who had 2X: The treatment boosted quirks, but tended to inhibit muscle growth. When the expectation is for a hero to excel in one area, it's hardly a surprise that most girls focused on quirks and ignored strength training. Still, with her quirk, he had a feeling that she wouldn't disappoint.

He waved her forward and Ochako proudly stepped up to the plate. She canceled the ball's gravity and threw it. The class watched in surprised silence as the ball lazily floated off into infinity.

Aizawa stepped forward. "Your quirks will be the foundation of your hero work, and we need to know what you can do." He snatched Izuku from out of the crowd. "Just because you passed some arbitrary exam doesn't mean you're really U. A. material. If you can't keep up with a powerless playboy, then you will never make it as a hero."

Everyone got the same message. Surpass Izuku or get expelled.

Aizawa only released his grip on the boy after the rest of the students scattered to prepare for the first test. The two males stared each other down.

"You're using me as bait."

The observation was simple, and of course true. "You're going to be a target your entire career. Get used to it."

Izuku had fire in his eyes. "I hope you're ready to expel the rest of the class, because I'm not going to hold back."

Aizawa idly noted that their eyes were level for the first time. "That's good. U.A. doesn't have room for a powerless fanboy to play at being a hero. If you can't beat everyone who's coming after you-"

"I'm not powerless. I'll beat them."

The teacher merely grinned. "We'll just see if that's true, Mr. Small Might."

The sound of swearing and explosions broke the moment.

"Izuku. Get those blindfolds off your girlfriends before they kill someone."

"[Pant] [Pant] HOW [Pant] THE HELL [Pant] WERE WE [Pant] SUPPOSED TO KEEP UP WITH HIM! [Pant, Pant] He won [pant] the fucking Olympics [pant] and then he pulls out this Inner Gate shit [pant] and he isn't even out of breath!" Hanta Sero was sprawled out on the ground, another casualty of trying to keep up with the idol. It didn't take long for the class to recognize that Izuku somehow had them all outdone in almost every way. Sero was in the process of going from denial to anger, but most of the class had progressed past acceptance into awe.

"Fire and wind… he has become the crucible to re-forge himself into the perfect steel…"

"He's got Buns of steel…"

"He'd better not stop until I'm unable to walk…"

"Mina, you're leaking."

Izuku pretended he couldn't hear their whispers or feel their stares. This was his first and best chance to show his classmates that he was more than a piece of meat, even if just as a piece of meat that can kick their asses.

It was an opportunity for himself as well; This was the first time he could compare himself to his quirked peers. The Olympics had become a joke: Only the quirkless were allowed to compete, the highest level athletes were too busy with their year-round sports to compete, the difficulty of international travel meant there were few foreign competitors, the events were trimmed down to only the most popular, and the uniforms were embroidered speedos. Wrestling was the most popular, and everyone knew that wrestling was fake. The entire production was half PR stunts, and half softcore porn.

But this test was serious, and he wasn't afraid to press every advantage he could. One for All flooded his body at a solid twenty percent, with boosted stamina from his pact with Sylph, and liberal boosts from his pact with Efreet. And speaking of which…

"Deku!" The first thing he noticed were the waves of heat coming from her flaming demonic adornments as she stomped up to him. Katsu was furious, and he was starting to find her added features sexy. That was probably a bad sign. "The hell do you think you're doing Deku! You think you can just beat me and stand there like nothing happened?! Don't ignore me!" She groped her hand against his chest in what she meant as an attempt to push him over. "Stupid Deku, with his stupid muscles, and stupid gates…"

Experience had taught him a few strategies for dealing with his childhood friend. The most immediate was to respond was with equal aggression, but of a different kind. He grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her close. Instead of fighting, she leaned into his grip. Her breathing grew heavier and the flames surged even hotter. The intoxicating flames raced through his body, filling him with power and aggressive desire. His other arm wrapped around her waist as he leaned into his temporarily docile mate.

It didn't take long for Izuku to realize that Efreet's flames carried emotions with them. Since Katsu was terrible at processing her emotions, it had become his responsibility as boyfriend to remind her that there were more emotions than happy and angry.

"Katsu." He felt her shiver as he whispered in her ear. "I don't think you're really very angry. I think you're jealous because of the other girls, and disappointed in yourself…" He ran a finger up her spine and felt the wave of flames transform her clothes into Efreet's indecent outfit. "But most of all, you're horny..." He kissed her neck and felt himself swell even more in response to her moans. "You need something to release all that stress. I'll take care of it for you. All you have to do is ask nicely…"

"Yes please!"

Izuku pulled away at the reminder that they were in public, silently cursing his loss of control. Katsu was dazed for a moment, before all her lust, embarrassment, and frustration morphed into anger. She turned to punish the one who interrupted her, but couldn't see anyone until she looked down. The crotch-height interloper was Minori Mineta; short-stack, number twenty-nine on the entrance exam, middling strategist, Twintail Pop-off user, and a shameless, incurable pervert who was currently taking advantage of Izuku's shock to pull down his pants.

There were many things that Katsu didn't like: feeling weak, warm yogurt, arrogant guys, girls with higher synergy than her, and her own unimpressive cup size, just to name a few. There were, however, only three things that she **hated** : People directly insulting or ignoring her, being interrupted, and most of all, the thought of Izuku getting hurt or worse, raped. Minori had just unknowingly hit every mark to send Katsu ballistic.

Silence fell on the group surrounding the scene as they felt the waves of malice start rolling off of Katsu. Izuku knew that he had only seconds until the explosion.

He tacked Katsu to the ground and made eye contact with Shojo and Ochako. "Ice wall! Clear the area! Go!"

The two girls leapt into action. Ochako barely pulled Minori back to the rest of the group when Shojo's ice covered Katsu and Izuku. The flames trapped inside of the ice formed a beautiful display, for the brief moment that it lasted. The top of the dome burst off in a cloud of steam that was quickly consumed in a pillar of fire. Ochako raced to push everyone back. Without a clear target for her anger, Efreet's flames lashed out in all directions, quickly pushing back the ice that was supposed to contain it.

Shojo could feel her sweat begin to freeze as she pushed her quirk. It was a sign of oncoming frostbite, but she couldn't slow down. The colder her body became, the colder and larger her ice became. Unfortunately, she could only match Katsu's flames when she was in the danger zone. Fortunately, Shojo didn't have to beat the flames, only hold them off for long enough.

-Inside the Pillar of Flame-

"GET OFF ME! I NEED TO KILL HER! SHE WON'T GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO SHAME YOU LIKE THAT!"

Izuku never thought that pinning his girlfriend to the ground could be so un-sexy. This had less in common with sex, and was more akin to capturing a wild hellhound. Really, the only similarity was that he had to dominate a bitch. "Katsu! Calm down! It's nothing that hasn't happened before. In fact, I'm pretty sure most of our classmates have seen me naked from the videos of your quirk evolution."

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE… AT LEAST ON PURPOSE IN FRONT OF A CROWD… IN FRONT OF ANYONE THAT MATTERED!"

Izuku growled. He was roughly one stupid response away from calling her on the blatant hypocrisy. "I can take care of myself. She's not doing anything that you or any of my fangirls haven't done."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE'S NOT EVEN WILLING TO FIGHT FOR YOU! SHE'S NOT INTERESTED IN YOU. SHE'S A PERVERT THAT WANTS YOU LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!"

"And you're better?" The cold fury in his voice made her freeze. "Instead of a piece of meat, I'm your favorite toy that you don't want to share."

Katsu didn't say anything, but the heat of her flames subsided considerably.

He stood up and pulled her with him. He stared her down as she barely kept contact with his eyes. "You consider only your own side of the story. You never stop to remember that I have my own thoughts, my own dreams, my own desires, and my own power" He unleashed some of the stored power in a wave that stunned Katsu and blew out the flames around her body. "I don't need you."

Katsu raised her flames once again. "I ONLY WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!"

He tasted the fear and desperation underneath her anger. "That excuse doesn't work anymore. Why shouldn't I treat you like you treat every other girl?"

She balled her fists in frustration as the words started pouring out. "You're too much of a hero for your own good! You're too nice to everyone, everyone would just take advantage of you if I wasn't helping you! I didn't want to see you get hurt because you tried to help someone without a quirk. I had to, if I was going to be a hero! A real hero has to protect the handsome prince from evil witches and black widows. A real hero would be able to get the boy, but I guess you're too much of a DAMN SEXY HERO to realize that I love you. I love you for being so nice even when I get mad. I love how you never give up. I love how you work at being a hero without a quirk. Everything that makes me love you, makes me scared for you. And I hate it…."

Frustrated tears streamed down the girl's face. A part of Izuku's mind scolded him for making her cry, but mostly he was shocked that she was crying at all. In a daze, he gently wiped the tear away. "Kacchan, you're beautiful, and I've always admired your fiery passion. But I can't love you and let you destroy yourself like this. You'll push away everyone, destroy what you loved, end up bitter and angry..." He took a step back and held out his hand. "I want to love you, but I won't be your pet. We can be partners and maybe lovers, or we can be rivals. It's your choice."

Katsu took a moment to restore her proud façade before eagerly grabbing his hand. "Partners. Lovers whenever you're ready. I can be patient for you…"

He pulled her into a hug. "You realize that this means you have to try to get along with the other girls."

She snuggled deeper into the hug with a scheming grin. "I guess you'll have to train me how to get along with them."

He laid a kiss on the top of her head. "Keep acting like a scheming vixen. and I might be tempted to turn the tables and make you my pet."

The words were met with a moment of embarrassed silence as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Kacchan?"

The girl looked up at him with lidded eyes and a heavy blush. "Would you prefer that? If I was your pet? Would that help make it up to you?"

Izuku blushed in response. "Please don't tempt me. You're too sexy and I don't want to be a hypocrite."

"So you are interested."

Izuku responded with a simple, romantic kiss. It wasn't forceful. it wasn't dominating. It was merely an expression of care and closeness. And it was more intimate than all of the aggressive make-out sessions that they had before.

The act of honest intimacy broke through her guard and shattered her anger. The flames that surrounded them blazed brighter than ever, before exploding into golden specs of dust.

It took a moment for the other students to recognize what they were seeing. Katsu was standing still, awestruck at something that they just missed. Izuku had his hands on her shoulders in a perfect position to pull her closer. The fearsome dragon had been felled by a simple kiss.

Having an idea of what happened didn't help them figure out how to react, though. Izuku was the one to finally break the awkward silence. "Katsu, I believe you have something to say."

The girl looked confused for a second. "Stay away from my De-" a nudge to her side reminded her that manners existed. "I mean, I'm sorry for trying to scare you all away from Izuku. I'll try to play nice with you extras- I mean, classmates."

The passive-aggressive apology didn't do much to ease the tension, but that wasn't Aizawa's concern. "Bakugo, Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki; go see the principal once you've finished testing. That is, if you're done throwing a fit." He gave a dismissive glance to the crowd of shocked students. "Unless someone else wants to waste time?"

Hanta Sero meekly stepped forward. "Actually, I'd like to withdraw. I know when I'm beat, and I don't need it rubbed in."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You're just going to quit?" the boy was about to say something, but Aizawa cut him off. "Does anyone else wish to give up now?"

A girl with a rock shaped head stepped forward, visibly shaking. Her fear of Katsu and the possibility of humiliation overpowered her fear of what Aizawa would do to her. A black-haired girl with a messy ponytail followed.

The rest of the class stood firm, if barely for a few. The man gave an indecipherable nod. "Alright then; Sero, Kota, Yaoyorozu." He pulled out three envelopes from the inside of his scarf. "These are your forms. Follow their instructions exactly. In the meantime; you're going to help me measure these tests."

As he prepared for the next test, Izuku wondered about his new homeroom teacher. Why did Ochako and Shojo have to go with him to the principal's office? Did the man suspect anything about Katsu? Did he try to erase her quirk and fail? How much did he know about All for One?

Meanwhile Eraserhead was focused on something entirely different. _"Nezu had better not blame me if those three actually withdraw. I don't need another talk about potential and the responsibility of a teacher…"_

-Boy's Locker Room, After Test-

"…I could see how everything would play out. I'd get to the sports festival, and end up facing one of those monsters in the first round. I'd get beaten in less than ten seconds, and then I'd be 'nice try' guy, or the kids would call me 'don't worry about it.'" Sero threw his hands up in a dramatic fashion. "I joined U.A. to impress girls! I don't want to be used as an extra to show how powerful someone is!"

Ojiro gave the other boy a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry about it. You gave it a good try… Pick up a good training regiment and you'll get in the top half of average."

The tape boy looked even more depressed at the words. "I decided. I'm going to transfer over to the business class. My parents are managers for a shipping company, so I already know the basics. It has most of the same benefits. I'll just be standing behind you, rather than with you…"

Aoyama draped his arms over both boys. "That's enough of the depressing talk! We must take this chance to _celebrate_ together!"

Izuku had a bad feeling about that comment. "We're in a locker room. There isn't much we can do."

" _Au contrare_ my friend! It is the perfect opportunity to compare and show that we are true men!"

-Girl's Locker Room-

"I don't know what to do. I don't like hurting people. I did worse today than in high school because I panicked. Maybe I should go back and attend a country college."

"Maybe Dad was right. Maybe I should focus on support. I never got within the top quarter in any of the events. I don't think I'll ever be close to Izuku, or even Uraraka, Bakugo, Tokoyami, or Todoroki."

"Aww. But you're so nice, and you have such cool quirks! We'll miss you if you leave!"

"Did you look at what he gave you? Maybe it's all a trick? Like when he said that anyone who couldn't beat Izuku would get expelled!"

"He gave both of us a training plan that we can follow, and I'd assume the same for Sero. I just don't know if I can keep up with what he's expecting…"

"I don't think it would even help me. I couldn't convince any animal to even get close to where we were testing. Even all the bugs ran away." Momo Yaoyorozu and Kojiko Kota were surrounded by the girls who would have been their classmates, all of them comforting and encouraging them. There were only a few notable exceptions.

Katsu was hanging back because she had neither the interest, nor the ability to be comforting.

Shojo was hanging back because she had no idea how to be comforting.

Minori was entirely absorbed in staring at the wall for some reason.

Tokoyami was the most interesting one, though. Rather than standing off by herself awkwardly, she was brooding and staring pointedly at Katsu.

"What's your problem Bird-face?"

The dark girl tilted her head without breaking eye contact. "What is it like to belong to Midoriya?"

Katsu was about to snap back when she realized she wasn't sure how that statement was supposed to be taken. Was it an insult? Teasing? A poor attempt at idle conversation? Was she genuinely curious? Eventually she decided to respond just as unhelpfully. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The dark girl tilter her head to the other side. She lifted up a necklace and revealed a ring similar to the one on Katsu's finger. "Yes, I would like to know. Dark shadow has been restless without a master. Ever since Chigiri died…"

That statement opened up a host of troubling questions. Who was Chigiri, why did he die, and what did that have to do with Izuku?

Those questions were put on hold when Minori started squealing in excitement. "They're going to compare! They're going to compare!"

Kyoka turned her attention away from consoling Kojiko to snap at the pervert. "What could they possibly be comparing that's more important than a classmate getting expelled?"

"He said they were going to compare what made them men! That can only mean one thing!"

"They're going to see how far they can pee standing up?" The girls gave Tsuyu strange looks. The frog girl just shrugged. "It's what my little brothers do."

Eijiko Kirishima cut into the conversation. "It would be awesome if they were comparing scars! That'd be the manliest thing ever!"

"Why would they compare scars? Wouldn't that just remind them of all the times they got hurt?" Tooru's voice sounded from a seemingly empty space.

"To a man, scars aren't just marks on their body, they're stories! They show all the battles that they survived and help prove that they are worthy of respect!"

Minori was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Their dicks! It's gotta be their dicks!"

Tenko Iida futilely tried to bring order. "This is improper! We should respect the privacy of our classmates!" She stepped forward to drag the girl away, but Mina tackled the uptight girl to the ground.

"It's their fault! They wouldn't be so sexy if they didn't want people to look at them!" None of the girls would voice their approval for the female pervert's words, but they were too curious to stop her.

Kyoka jabbed one of her jacks into the wall with a blush on her face. "You obviously aren't going to leave this alone, so let's just figure out what they're talking about, who has what, and go on our way." She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm going to listen in on my classmates compare their bodies like some kind of pervert."

But the conversation stopped when they heard a towel drop.

" _Viola_! Is it not magnificent?"

The statement was met with a moment of silence. Sero was the one to break the silence. "I can barely even tell its there. What's the point if it isn't thicker than a grain of rice?" another towel dropped. "Check this out."

The other guys chuckled. "It looks like a shot; short, thick, and slightly discolored."

"Well what do you have, Tail-man?"

A third towel dropped. " _Merce!_ That damage! It is all gone! How are you still alive?"

"Amazing medical quirks meant that I survived… minus a few pieces. It was a vicious wound. It's honestly amazing how much of my legs they were able to save. I don't think I'll be able to get close to a girl again anyway, so there were worse things I could have lost. You should see Midoriya's though, he definitely came out on top."

The girls strained their ears for the sound of the final towel falling, but heard nothing except gasps from the other side. " _Mon Dieu!_ That looks like it should split a person in half!"

"That's actually real? I always thought it was a prop or something to make you look better."

Izuku responded to the disbelief with just a touch of embarrassment. "I normally don't like people focusing on it…"

Anything the boys were about to say was drowned out by Mineta's overly excited cries of "I knew it! I told you he was hung!"

-Boy's Locker Room-

Izuku kept an embarrassed smile as Mashiro explained the full story behind the scar that covered his back. "These came from Tokoyami's quirk the same day I got my scars. It was five years ago, the day of Toxic Chainsaw's blackout." The other two boys nodded that they remembered that day. "Chigiri Tokoyami was one of the first hero deaths. He was Fumikage's adopted brother…"

Izuku took over telling the story. "It was just after school when the power went out. Tokoyami and Ojiro were both in Master Oguro's dojo, and I had a lesson with them. Between the lights going out, the adrenalin of the fight, grief at losing her brother, worry about the other heroes, and whatever else; She lost control of her quirk and it did that." He nodded towards Mashiro's mangled legs.

The tailed boy picked the story back up. "That's when Izuku stepped in. He got her attention, then and walked up slowly. Didn't so much as flinch when the thing wrecked his back. Eventually he got within arms reach and let her cry until she calmed down. Didn't make a single noise, no matter how many times he got hurt. It was the most low-key badass moment I ever saw. That's the entire reason I decided I had to be a hero, even after the injury."

Hanta and Yuga were looking at him in awe. _"Was that what I looked like when I first saw All Might?_ " It took him back. Back to before Vows, Spirits, his Idol Career, before even his Synergy and Quirklessness. It took him when he thought that the only thing it would take to be a hero was a pure heart.

He put on his "All Might Face" and starting reciting the first speech that he ever committed to memory. "Some people say that a good quirk or a strong body is what makes a great hero. But it's not the power that makes someone a hero, it's being a hero that gives you power!" He slammed his fist over his heart. "The courage to protect the innocent! The will to hold against every evil! The determination that goes beyond for the sake of justice! What makes someone a hero… is that they have the Heart of a Hero!" He held out his open hand. "We've been given the fire of heroism. Even if it only starts as a small spark, it's our duty as heroes to build it into a bonfire brighter than those who came before." He tightened the hand into a fist that he held up. "All you need is that spark of someone believing in you, and the heart of a hero can burn in every single one of you! All you need is the courage, the will, and the determination to go PLUS ULTRA!"

Quiet settled over the room as the words sunk in. Sero slowly let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well Damn. I can't quit after hearing that, now can I?"

-Girl's Locker Room-

The genuine smile on Katsu's face would have embarrassed her, if anyone was paying attention to her. "All Might's graduation speech. Fucking nerd…"

Yaoyarozu wiped away a tear. "I'll do it! I'll do Aizawa's training, and I'll be the hero Izuku believes I can be!"

Katsu snapped her head up. "No, he was just quoting-"

"Yeah! I'll do it too! Izuku believes in me!"

"He wasn't saying-"

"I believe in the Izuku that believes in me! Hey Katsu! You Boyfriend is hella Manly! Can I train with him?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? I just want to get to know him better. Please?"

No!"

"Please?

" _She's just going to keep asking until I say yes, isn't she? I guess I am supposed to try being nice…Damnit…"_ "Fine. But I'm not going to let you be alone with him!"

"Awesome!"

-Evening, Dormitory-

Izuku staggered into his new room. Excluding the opening test, the day hadn't been particularly hard, just long. He was surrounded by hordes of fans asking for autographs, offering sponsorship deals and free support gear, guys offering to be his friend and take some of the run-off, girls throwing their panties at him, a couple of people accusing him of being a heartless tease, and one girl that thought he made Deep Dope sell out, and now he still had to unpack all his stuff.

He took a second to breathe and take in the suspiciously large dorm room. " _Really, it takes up almost the whole half-basement! There're even multiple rooms! Was there a mistake? Did someone bribe the principal?_ " He put his conspiracy theories on hold when he saw a package from Midoriya Industries sitting out on the table. Hoping for an explanation, he popped open the box and was greeted with a variety of All Might posters, figurines, cards, and other merch, along with a letter.

"Son, I'm sorry I couldn't get back before you left for U.A. but I underestimated how much All Might's PR was doing. But we've finally finished with the red tape, and Midoriya Inc. is now going to be the sole distributor of All Might merchandise. The first printings are in the box for you, along with a few older pieces to help complete your collection.

"I just want to let you know how proud I am. You held onto your dream and found a way to become a hero, even though you were born without a quirk. Nothing can stop you if you put your mind to it. I still remember how nervous you were at your first concert. But you got over it and put on a great show anyway. I hope you find some way to use those skills as a hero too…

"I'm not much of a writer, just wanted to let you know that I cared. I'll be cheering you on for the sports festival, I know you can win!

Love -Hisashi Midoriya, Dad."

Izuku wiped a tear from his eye. "Thanks Dad…" His father wasn't always there, but he was always supportive. Most of his collection of All Might merchandise were gifts from him.

Then he noticed the small arrow pointing to the back of the letter.

"P.S. I always knew you and Katsu would get married, but aren't you rushing things a little? You just started at U.A. and you already have three girls ready for marriage. You're lucky one of your girls is Endeavor's daughter, or it would have been really hard to get your hero's harem license this early. But we managed to pull some strings between All Might, Endeavor, Master Oguro, and the Torinos, and managed to get you set up early. I have the first batch of wedding certificates ready for signing. Just let us know when you want the reception. Have fun, and give your mother plenty of grandchildren."

Izuku tore through the box until he found the small laminated card and sheaf of thick legal paper. There was one each for Katsu, Ochako, and Shojo, all of them with parental blessings appended. He set them down with a sigh. "Thanks Dad. Now I need to keep any of the girls from finding out about this."

"Hey Deku." Katsu's voice sounded from one of the side rooms in the now understandably large apartment. "Do you want dinner, a bath, or would you rather have me?"

Izuku had to take a second to reboot when he saw Katsu walk into the room wearing an apron and holding a bowl of katsudon. Sure, he had seen her naked plenty of times, but the domestic look caught him completely off guard and reminded him how beautiful she really was. He didn't even think to hide the marriage forms until it was too late.

"YOU HAVE YOUR HAREM LICENCE ALREADY?! AND THE FORMS TOO?!"

…Well, scratch the possibility of keeping them secret.

" _Maybe this is for the best. I'm already bound to Katsu and Ochako. If I don't marry them now, it'll crush them, and leave me open for more attacks. And Shojo definitely needs the support of a loving marriage._ They're all beautiful. Even if Katsu is crazy, Ochako and Shojo can help keep her in line. I just need to tell them everything about the vows and spirits…" Katsu's gasp drew his attention. "And I just said that out loud, didn't I?" All three girls nodded their heads. Izuku gave a nervous smile. "Well, there are no other girls I'd rather marry! You balance each other out: Ochako is dere-dere, open and happy; Shojo is kuudere, shy and cool; and Katsu is tsundere, fiery and fierce."

All three girls blushed, and settled down for the explanation as the two spirits made sure their hosts would have privacy.

-Night-

Katsu fiddled with the ring on her finger. There was too much new information to digest, and too much to worry about. She'd always had a vague idea that Izuku was involved with her "quirk evolution" the details still managed to shock her. She couldn't be mad at Izuku, he saved her life after all. What worried her was the idea that Efreet might be controlling her, and subtly ruining her relationship with Izuku.

The incident at the training field ran through her mind again, along with the condition that was laid on her. If she kept trying to control him, he would leave her. She had to get his input, consider his feelings, think about others; all the things that fire didn't do well.

"Hey Hot Wings, we need to talk." Efreet poked her head out of the boiler room which doubled as Katsu's closet. "What would you do if Izuku died?"

Efreet didn't even take a second to think. "Kill the bastards who did it, burn their house down with them inside, throw the ashes into lava, kill everyone who helped them kill Izuku, piss on the lava that I threw the killer's ashes into, completely fuse with you to become the immortal mistress of fire, take over the world so I can start a structured breeding plan to produce an exact duplicate of Izuku, dig out the ashes of the killers so I could burn them again, then marry Izuku 2, make him immortal, and live happily ever after. Isn't that what you would do?"

The explosive girl blinked and thought for a second. "Yeah… I could see myself doing that; minus the immortality and taking over the world parts."

"Not for lack of desire, only lack of ability." Katsu didn't answer. "Look, I'm still a part of you; I'm just a part that's been made into a gateway of incredible power. Even if I'm nudging you one way, you're still ultimately in control."

The girl flopped back onto her bed. _"It's good news… but it doesn't help me. I can't blame anyone else if my attitude drives Izuku away. Even if we're bound together by the vow, that doesn't mean he'll still love me. And I don't think I could take it if I had to watch from the outside as others got to love him…"_

"If you're worried, why don't we make a pact, just between the two of us?"

Katsu shot up. "That possible? I thought you needed a third person?"

The spirit lounged in the air like a jungle cat. "Not once the spirit is awakened." Her smile was alarmingly mischievous. "Though keep in mind, I can only affect you with this vow."

" _There went the easiest solution. But this is better anyway."_ "I accept your offer."

- **Chapter 8 Done!-**

This… was not how I originally planned for the chapter to go. Still, I feel it's in character, and better than what I had originally planned.

On the topic of who was genderbent, and who remained male: I wanted Izuku to have one male friend who was gynophobic (afraid of women), and one male friend who was straight, but everyone assumed was gay. Aoyama was obvious for the second, but the first had a few more options. I narrowed it down to Ojiro, Sero, Iida, or Shoji. Of the four, Ojiro seemed like the most likely to have gynophobia, and the one that would make the least interesting girl. That just leaves Sero as the example of the unimpressive average guy, which is what he tends to be used as in the show anyway.

Also; my wholesome head-canon is that All Might is popular abroad as well, and most of Izuku's merchandise is from his dad trying to subtly encourage his kid without knowing how. All for One will not be Izuku's father… at least in this story…

In other news, I now have my master's degree.

Hope you enjoyed the read.

NoctisxSol, signing off.


End file.
